The Deep Blue
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart." - Finnick Odair
1. 1 - Annie

**A/N: I know I'm prone to slow updates, but I've already written this story out, so that I can update periodically. I've been really busy, and I'm writing my own stuff as well as fanfiction things and going to college.. reviews would be lovely. Thanks guys xoxo**

I love and hate District 4. I love the sea, and the colours and the fish. I hate the people. Well, some of them. The majority. I love my family and my friends. The rest of District 4 can take a nose dive into the sea for all I care.

I sit by myself on the wall that leads to the marina, and it's been dark for hours. I shiver slightly in the chilly air, but it doesn't matter, there's no one around. I've been waiting here for about fifteen minutes now, and I'm starting to doubt that Nick is even coming. He told me he would, but Nick's word is never much to go by. I begin to regret wearing my strapless dress, as I can feel goose-bumps on my skin.

A guy starts walking down the path, and at first he doesn't notice me, and I hope he'll continue his stroll without seeing me. He doesn't. I recognise him vaguely, as he starts to come towards me, his bronze hair swaying a little in the breeze.

'You okay?' He asks me, still advancing. I don't want him to come closer. I don't like people I don't know. But he doesn't appear menacing, even with all the muscle he's pulling around with him. He looks gentle, which is completely the opposite of how he should look.

'I'm fine.' I answer tentatively, trying to look as though I mean it.

'You waiting for someone?'

'No, I'm just sitting in the marina alone at night because I'm a sad act.'

He raises one eyebrow and smirks at me. 'That's alright then. Because I was going to ask if you're sure he's coming…'

'I'm not going to get stood up, if that's what you mean.' I snap back. I dislike him already. What has this got to do with him?

'Excellent,' He says flatly, realising my discontent. His impressively green eyes look me up and down, and I feel a bit exposed in my little dress. I want to pull it up a bit, in case it's gone too low, but I know that'll only draw his attention there if it wasn't already.

'Because,' he continues, casually perching himself next to me on the stone wall. 'if you, by some horrible twist of fate, _had_ got stood up, then I was going to offer to walk you home.'

'Why?' I ask suspiciously. I don't trust people I don't know, they always have ulterior motives.

He shrugs. 'Make sure you get home safe. It's dark.'

'Well noticed, genius.' I scoff, folding my arms across my chest; partly because I'm angry, and partly because I don't want him looking there. He smirks, and I know he knows what I'm thinking.

'Wasn't looking,' He grins. 'promise.'

'You lie.' I say, turning back to him. For a brief moment, I get caught up in his green eyes. They're so ocean-like, it seems unreal. He could have the entire Panem Ocean behind his eyes for all I know, they're just… beautiful.

He breaks my staring with a soft, musical laugh. 'Guess that makes us even.'

'What does?' I snap.

'You staring into my eyes – makes us even for me staring… elsewhere.' He says with a cheeky smile. I'm a little taken aback by how nonchalantly he says these things, but I still disagree.

'That does _not_ make us even,' I say through gritted teeth. He's still grinning like an idiot. 'I'm going home.'

'I'll walk you.' He mirrors me as I get up. I'm starting to really lose my patience with this guy.

'I only live in the marina.' I raise my eyebrows at him, hoping he'll just go away. He doesn't though, and he just smiles.

'Okay.' And he starts walking towards the marina, turning to wait for me at the gate. I roll my eyes and finally decide to catch up to him, still fuming that Nick didn't come, and instead, left me with this random stranger who's trying – and failing – to be a good Samaritan.

We get to my boat and I just stop, and turn back to him, wondering what he plans to say now we've reached our destination. A lot of people live on boats here, like long barges all moored in the marina, and occasionally drift out to do some fishing, because that's how we make our business. Well, I say that, but I collect shells on the beach and sell them for small change, and make jewellery. It brings in a little bit of extra money, but it's mainly a hobby. There is the odd occasion when I find nets or tridents or fishing gear washed up on the beach across town, and if they're in good condition, we can sell them or keep them to use ourselves.

'Nice boat,' he comments, his soft eyes drifting around my home.

'Thanks.'

There's an awkward silence where I simply watch him, wondering if he ever planned what to say at this point.

'Well,' He clasps his hands together nervously. 'hope the guy that stood you up gets what's coming to him – for standing up someone as pretty as you.' Very well put together for a last minute decision. I give him a pleasant smile for that, but not flirty. I'm still not sold on him, and I don't even know his name.

'I'll just… yeah, I'll just go.' He gives me a relaxed salute and heads back off down the marina path. I watch him go and sigh, shaking my head. There are some strange people around.

I climb onto my boat, kicking off my shoes once I'm inside – dad doesn't like getting saltwater on the decking inside. It happens naturally anyway, but he's adamant it's from our shoes.

My bedroom is the furthest from the entrance, and I can hear my brother's television fizzling away in his room as I pass it. My older brother's called Regan – he's two years older than I am. I try to slip past unnoticed, because he'll know I'm early and want to know why. Hopefully he's too caught up trying to mend that old television.

I quickly change into my pyjamas and settle down on my bed with a book, but I've barely opened it when the door squeaks open. Regan never was very good at creeping around.

'You're back early, Annie,' He comments, inviting himself in and shutting the door behind himself.

'Oh, hi, Regan,' I say stiffly. 'come inside. I'm fine, thanks for asking.'

'Good,' He shrugs, as if he'd actually asked. 'Nick didn't show then?'

'How did you even-' I start to ask him, but think better of it. Regan knows everything when it comes to this. He just has to ask one of his mates and they'll know. All the lads know each other round here, it's very annoying. 'Ugh. No, he didn't show.'

Regan sits down on my bed, brushing the covers so they don't crease. I give him a look and he stops instantly.

'I'll show him what's what tomorrow,' He said calmly.

'Don't,' I moan. 'I don't want any drama.'

Regan smirks. 'Fine, fine. Doesn't matter then. But if he does it again…' Regan trails off and I roll my eyes, trying to turn my attention back to my book. He won't let me though.

'How did you get home? You didn't walk back on your own, did you?'

'I was only by the marina wall, Regan!' I tell him heatedly, I'm so sick of people trying to look out for me! At least Samaritan boy had a tone of sarcasm with his unwanted help. 'And _no_. I didn't walk back on my own.'

'Oh? So who did you walk with?' He pries. Nothing is ever good enough for him, is it? He always wants to know more.

'I don't know,' I shrug casually. He glares at me like this is some sort of crime. 'just this guy. He asked if I was okay, then offered to walk me home. It was fine.' I can tell by his aghast expression that he does not consider this to be fine at all.

'Who was he? What did he look like?' Regan's getting all het up about it now. He wants to know who because he wants to beat them up. I hate it when he tries to get involved in my personal life! He doesn't own me. I wish he'd stop trying to own me. Stop telling me what to do!

'Bronze-ish hair, kind of shaggy. Got muscles…' I explain vaguely. Regan still has a blank expression on his face. 'Bit flirty, a little bit older than me… um… eyes so green you think you're drowning in the ocean?'

Regan's eyes narrow. 'Finnick Odair.' Ah, crap. Not him. I knew I recognised him, and now I know why. I mean, sure, I should have recognised him because he won the 65th Hunger Games, but he's also the guy my brother hates most in this world. Great, he just had to be the one who offered to walk me home, didn't he? Now Regan has an excuse to go and try to have a punch up with him. The last one didn't end well. It ended with Finnick pushing Regan off the side of the marina in front of pretty much every one of their friends. He wouldn't leave the boat for weeks, convinced that they'd all laugh at him. Finnick and Regan went to school together, they're the same age, and they share a lot of friends, and mutually hate each other. I'm not sure why the hating started originally, but I think Regan just got sick of Finnick flirting incessantly with any girl he was seeing, and them always liking Finnick more than him.

'Don't bring your petty little disagreements into this, Regan,' I warn him. Did Finnick know who I was, though? Did he offer just to wind my brother up?

'Why not? He was evidently flirting with you! If you'd have lived further away than the marina, he'd have probably pulled you into a bush and had his way right there and then!'

'Get out, Regan.' That's my first warning. He's really winding me up now. I need him to get out before I flip out at him. He knows this, and still goes nowhere.

'You can't trust him, Annie,' He continues undeterred. 'he only wants one thing from you, and when he gets it he'll have forgotten who you are afterwards!'

'_Regan_,' I say it sterner this time. 'Get. Out. Now.'

He still doesn't listen. 'And I'm not saying this because I don't like him. I'm saying this because I _know_ him! I've heard all the stories, Annie! He's not a nice guy! He might trick you with his charm and charisma, but-'

'_Regan_!' That's it now. I launch myself from my coiled up viper position, and push him off my bed, landing with a _thunk_ onto the hard floor. The boat sways sideways somewhat, but I keep my balance on my bed, and glare at him. 'Don't tell me what to do!' And I go for him again, kick his chest with my feet, drop down onto his chest and slap him across the face. He shouldn't have wound me up. My stress vent is violence. He knows that.

'I'm s-' I hit him in his jaw. 'Sowry,' He mutters as best he can, bringing his hand up to clutch his jaw. 'Owh…'

I force myself to stop now he's apologised. But I still want to keep hitting him. He does this every time I see a guy! But now, just because someone he dislikes offers to do something nice for me, and he has to go and ruin it all!

'Just go, Regan,' I say, trying to keep my voice calm. When he doesn't move, I revert back to what I want to do, and what I'm trying to stop myself doing. '_Get out_!' I scream the loudest I possibly can. Regan quickly jumps off the floor, skidding all over the place, and scampers out of my room. I exhale slowly and drop back onto my bed.

I'm not stable, I know that. I'm also not crazy. I lash out at people when most others can contain their anger, but I just don't see the point. If someone deserves a good slap, then why not give it to them? I don't understand the reason of hiding your emotions, they're what make us human. I intend on continuing being human, not the multi-coloured robots they call Capitol citizens, thanks very much.

The next morning is swimming practice – and I'm late. Again. I just like seeing the sun creep through my curtains. I've got dark curtains, with fishing nets draped over the top of them, and when the sun peers around the curtains, it makes such pretty patterns in the net… I just have to watch them dance around my window.

I can already hear the girls prepping in the marina, and although I can't actually hear what they're saying, I know they're moaning that I'm late. I hurriedly get on my navy swimming costume, grab a towel and practically sprint off my boat. I hit the deck and meet the scowling faces of the Marina Bay Girls Swimming Team. I've been on the team for four years now, and most of the girls are some of my best friends, but they just hate it when I'm late. And I'm always late.

'Annie, I swear to the Capitol, if you're late one more time-' Charla begins with a growl, until Anthia nudges her sharply in the ribs.

'Let's just get going shall we?' She hisses, before turning a pleasant smile in my direction, in way of an apology for Charla's outburst.

Charla, the self-elected Captain of the team, gives us all in turn a sharp glare, before announcing: 'Dive.' And that's the go. We all dive into the water, I recount the steps I always remembers when I dive; grip the side of the wood with your toes, bend your knees, curve your back, streamline your arms, and jump. I do it every time at light-speed. But I always have to do it, and I make these kind of steps for such basic things, but I guess that's just another part of my little madness. It's part of me, I suppose.

Anthia kicks me under the water. I think she's done it by accident, until I see that she's stopped swimming.

She delicately nods her head back to the marina. 'Don't look too soon, don't make it obvious.' She whispers, trying to make it look like she's talking about something else. 'But Finnick Odair's over there! He's just sitting on the dock!' I causally glance around the marina, and sure enough, there's Finnick, just looking innocent, absentmindedly messing with some rope. He grins at me when he notices me looking at him. And suddenly, there's no doubt in my mind that he's here for me. Even though he's quite far away, with yards of ocean separating us, his gorgeous green eyes seem like they're right in front of me. I get the sensation that I'm drowning in them, but I'm not trying to stop, it's a drowning when I don't mind the water crashing around me because it's not crashing – it's hugging me, wrapping me around in its soft, warm current…

'Annie!' Charla snaps at me again. 'Stop ogling trident guy and _swim_!' I glare at her, but do as she says and swim over to meet her at the other side of the docks. Trident guy? Who does she think she is? He's Finnick Odair. He won the Hunger Games. He's not just some _guy_.

'Oh, please, Annie,' Charla continues bitterly. 'don't give me the death stare you're so good at. Bet you don't give _him_ that look.'

'He doesn't annoy me like you.' I shoot back, resisting the urge to splash saltwater in her eyes. She simply ignores me then, because she's got nothing else to reply with. I exchange a smirk with Anthia.

'D'you know him?' Anthia whispers to me, meaning Finnick. I nod vaguely and her eyes widen. 'You're kidding?'

I shake my head. 'He walked me home last night when Nick… stood me up.' I'm hesitant to use that phrase, because it's what Finnick said. And I still don't want to believe I got stood up. I still resent him a little for just pointing it out.

'Wow,' She breaths. 'as if you know Finnick Odair… half the girls in the whole district would kill just to meet him!'

I roll my eyes and smirk back at her. Of course they would. But I'm not like that, I don't do the whole fan-girl thing. He's just another person, just like anyone else. Only he's talented, and cute and hot… And I'm losing my grasp on my morals.

'Break.' Charla orders in a bored tone. 'Because Annie can't stop drooling over Finnick Odair.' I shoot a cold stare at her. She's teeming with jealousy because he's looking at me, not her. Heaven knows why, though, my hair's filled with salt and bedraggled by the water, and it's sticking to my skin and sticking up at the back. And I'm much too skinny for this swimsuit for it to actually look good on me – it doesn't cling to my skin, it hangs off me. Surely that doesn't look too attractive.

We all get out of the water, and I'm careful about how I pull myself onto the deck, so that my suit doesn't rise up at the back. I don't want to give him an eyeful. Though I'm sure he wouldn't complain.

I see his eyes involuntarily light up as I walk towards him along the marina boards. He's sitting on the edge of the decking, dangling his feet into the water, tying and re-tying knots in a stray piece of rope.

'Didn't realise you were a swimmer.' He grins at me, as I stand above him. His eyes are running all over me and I suddenly feel very on show. I sit down so at least my face is at eye-level with him.

'Yeah,' I answer indifferently. 'didn't realise you spent your time perving on swimmers.'

'Only when they're hot.' He wiggles his eyebrows and I can't help but laugh. 'And I'm not perving anyway.' He continues, looking vaguely hurt.

'Oh? What would you call it, then?'

'Admiring.' He says proudly.

I smirk. Just can't help it. 'So, I can say I've got an admirer, then?' I grin at him.

He shrugs and returns my smile, but his sends shivers down my spine. 'You could say that.' He says, his voice turning from his sarcastic, playful tone, to a seductive and smooth purr. I try to smile, but I think he's broken my ability to function normally.

All off a sudden I'm submerged in water. I gasp and throw my head out of the water, spinning around to search for the culprit, saltwater lining my tongue. Charla's stood with a manic grin on her face, evidently pleased with her handy work. Finnick's watching me, trying to stop himself laughing. I raise my eyebrows and he can't hold it in, and just bursts out laughing – that musical, sweet laugh. Sweet like sugar cubes.

'Go on then, Annie,' Charla tells me. 'show Finnick what you can do, and who knows – maybe he'll show you his trident!' And with that, she dives into the water after me and swims ahead, evidently wagering a race. I cast an apologetic glance at Finnick for the trident euphemism, but he evidently found it funny. He's such a child.

I take off after Charla, letting the water sweep past me, and it feels so natural. Being in the water is my home from home. I live on the water, so the water to me is a friend I've grown up with. Charla's talented, of course, but I'll always beat her on aggression. She's wound me up now, and when I've got anger coursing through my veins, I'll win against anyone.

My hand hits the decking on the other side first, as I watch Charla finish one stroke behind me, anger radiating from her cheeks. I hear a single clap from the other side of the marina, and turn to see Finnick giving me a small round of applause, then he beams at me.

'Oh, go talk to him.' Charla mutters.

'What?'

'Go and talk! Clearly he's come for you, and let's face it – you don't need the practice.' Charla sighs. This is surely a trick… 'I don't want to be around when that swimsuit goes see-through because of the salt.' Her eyes dart to Finnick for a second, then return to me. 'We all know he can't hold out that long.'

I spit saltwater at her without warning, and leave her rinsing her face as I get out of the water. She's right about the swimsuit though. Mine does have a tendency to go a little bit transparent when it's been in saltwater for too long. I'm about to go back and talk to him, when I hear my brother's voice from our boat.

'Odair! Get up!'

Oh, God, please. Not again. Regan, what are you going to do, you _idiot_!


	2. 2 - Annie

Regan's left the boat, raging like a wildfire. His fists have curled by his sides, and I know if I'm going to reach them in time, I'm going to have to swim instead. I dive back into the water and race back to Finnick and my brother.

'Were you watching my sister?' Regan growls, stepping forwards to size him up. Finnick's on his feet now, the rope still in one hand, but he's gripping it tightly.

'She's a good swimmer.' Finnick shrugs. 'I'm a sports fan.' Regan's jaw tightens, and I can see him try to hide the fact that it hurts from where I punched him last night. I bite my lip to stop from laughing.

'Heard you walked her home yesterday, as well,' Regan continues, getting closer, his right fist clenching harder. 'what exactly are you playing at?'

'I was being _nice_,' Finnick snarls back, now sick of my brother's behaviour. I don't blame him, Regan's got too much of a taste for a fight. And he shouldn't go looking for one with someone who won the Hunger Games. That's a real fool's errand.

'Nice? Is that what you call it?' Regan mocks him with his menacing grin. 'She's not like your Capitol whores, you know.'

He's struck a nerve. A muscle in Finnick's arm twitches involuntarily and I can see him grinding his teeth. He doesn't want to hit my brother, and I admire him for it. If I was in his position, I'd have knocked him out by now.

'She's not just gonna be another one of you girls, Odair,' Regan carries on, unaware of the deep, deep hole he's digging, ready for Finnick to bury him in it. 'she's not a Capitol girl, and she won't see a _Capitol boy_ like you-' And Finnick snaps. His fist impacts with Regan's cheekbone with a _crack_. Regan stumbles backwards and catches himself before he falls onto the deck.

'Regan!' I call out to him.

'Sorry,' Finnick says suddenly to me. 'sorry.' I shake my head at him. I don't need an apology.

'Oi, Regan!' I shout again, angrier this time. I can feel my eyes starting to shift colours, like they do with heightened emotion. They're usually a green colour, but I can feel them changing to that dark, hazy brown colour they go.

My brother finally meets my gaze, but he doesn't hold it long enough for me to speak. He deploys cheating, now he's established he's not going to beat a Victor by playing by the rules. While Finnick's attention is taken up trying to apologise to me, Regan gives him a sharp push, and he slips off the marina decks.

Regan grins like it's payback for when Finnick did that to him, but then when Finnick starts laughing, the smile evaporates and quickly turns sour.

I splash Finnick playfully as he's still in stitches over being pushed in, and I have to admit, I'm laughing, too. It's pretty funny, really.

'Annie!' Regan shouts, as Finnick grabs me round the waist under the water. 'Annie, I'm gonna tell dad if he keeps touching you!'

I can't stop laughing! Finnick's dragging me around in the water and tickling me, and I just can't stop! I manage to shout back to him through my fits of giggles; 'Go on then!' And then I'm laughing again.

Regan lets out a disgruntled sigh and stomps back over to our boat, and I know he'll be watching me through the window as soon as he gets back. But I don't care. The water's lovely and warm, and it just seems to make it even warmer when I'm wrapped up in Finnick Odair. I hate to admit it, but he's fun.

He's spun me around now, to face him, and I can't help burying my face in his shoulder because I'm still laughing, and so is he. I adore his laugh… I look up at him and we both realise we're very, _very_ close to each other. We stop laughing pretty quickly, and I feel his hands slither back to him and away from me. He clears his throat almost nervously.

'Think I got a bit carried away there.' He says, his happy, musical voice faded to a solemn, monotone.

'Yeah,' I sigh. 'me, too.'

He swims back over to the dock, and heaves himself out of the water and stares down at himself.

'And tell your brother that if the salt damages this shirt – he's paying for a new one. And I'm warning him, it's not cheap.' He gives me a slight smile, then makes his way off the docks, not even looking back at me. What was that about? He spends all that time watching me swim, having a laugh, touching me… and then just wanders away? I need to go home.

I get back onto the boat to check on Regan. It was a pretty solid punch from Finnick – but what did he really expect?

'Regan?' I call out. Nothing. 'Hey! Regan!' I just hope dad's out fishing like he said he would be. I don't want to deal with him if Regan's told him…

'Annie.' Regan slides out of the shadows on the hallway, almost like he's been waiting there sinisterly for me. I don't like the haunting expression on his face. I swallow hard, and wait for him to speak again. I know I've done wrong now, he has this way of telling me.

'I don't like him touching you like that,' Regan tells me, taking a couple of steps closer to me, and I resist the temptation to step backwards. 'there's a lot of things you should know about him, Annie.'

'I don't want to.' I say sharply. I heard Regan talking about Capitol women, and I know Finnick's not exactly an angel when it comes to morals around women… but I don't want to know the details. He's nice to me, and that's all that counts.

'He's had a whole string of lovers in the Capitol, Annie,' Regan continues, ignoring me completely. 'so, so many women. He's a whore, Annie. I'm not joking. I don't think you should get involved with someone like him.'

I get my confidence back as he's talking. I don't believe him. Why should I believe him? He's always hated Finnick, so he's obviously going to make him sound worse than he is!

'I don't want you telling me what to do.' I tell him sternly. 'If I want to see him, then I'll make my own perceptions of him.'

'Just make sure you make the right judgement.' Regan says bitterly, storming off into his room, the door slamming behind him. I don't want him to be angry with me, I didn't mean to upset him! I just want to go and bury my head in my pillow.

I flop onto my bed, and grab a piece of rope that was in my drawer, it's too small to do anything but tie knots in. I've got my eyes shut, because I'm scared I'll cry, and I just let my fingers work on their own, tying and untying knots in the rope. I don't feel comforted, and the strange thing is, my mind's telling me that I need someone by my side, to stroke my hair and tell me it's okay. But the person my mind's telling me it should be is Finnick Odair. I've known him for two days, and my head thinks he's the one who can comfort me. Oh, great, one more layer of madness to add to my collection. It's a good job I'm skilled at hiding it!

Regan goes out after a while, I don't know where, and he doesn't even tell me he's going. However, now that he's out of the boat, I can take his opportunity to slip out again. It seems like Finnick has this way of just finding me, so I can always go out in the hope of him just springing up out of the blue again. But, I don't have to. I get to the door and find a note slipped under it. Evidently Finnick had been waiting for Regan to leave, as well. It doesn't say much, just says _Marina wall – 8. _And a small trident drawing. I know it's from him, and I can't help but let a grin slip onto my lips. He's just got this effect on me, and I don't know what it is. Maybe I am star struck, and I don't know it?

It gets to ten to eight, and I pull a dress out of my wardrobe. It's only a simple thing, but I think it's nice. It's dark blue with long sleeves, and clings at the top then flows into a short skirt at the bottom. Perfect.

I sit on the marina wall, waiting for him. I give him a few minutes to be late, because let's face it, this is one of the first times I've ever been on time. But time ebbs away, and I swear I've been there for half an hour before I decide I should go home. I feel like crying, and it's just crept on me – a vile and sickening sense of disappointment, eating away through my mind. I don't like it.

It's cold as I slowly wander back to the boat. I'm not even watching where I'm going properly, because I can't seem to tear my brain away from Finnick Odair. Wondering why he didn't come when it was his idea, and why he didn't say something if he had a change of heart? It takes me a few minutes, but then I realise. He's stood me up. He's just as bad as Nick. Regan's right. I don't want anything to do with this guy. He's bad news.

'Where've you been?' My dad asks, shouting up from the sofa where he's sprawled out with a beer in one hand.

'Out.' I tell him, not even stopping as I cross to the hallway.

'Out, where?'

'Nowhere.'

And I slam my bedroom door. Curling up on my bed doesn't make me feel any better, it only reminds me of earlier, when all I wanted was Finnick by my side. I throw the rope I left on my bed back into the drawer. I don't want to see it. It reminds me of him. I can feel tears building up in my eyes, but I'm trying as hard as I can to stop myself crying. I won't let him make me cry.

'Annie?' It's Regan, just letting himself in again. I don't look at him. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

He sits down next to me on my bed and gently strokes my hair.

'It's okay, Annie,' He soothes me. 'whatever it is, it's not worth getting upset over.'

'Leave me alone.' I growl, not moving my head from buried in my pillow.

'No,' He says with a soft laugh. 'not until you tell me what's wrong.'

I bolt upright, Regan rapidly retracting his hand, unable to make his eyes return from their startled expression.

'I was going to meet Finnick,' I start, and see the anger start to bubble behind his eyes again. 'he put a note through the door after you left. But he didn't show up. He stood me up.' I snarl at him, venting my anger with Finnick at Regan.

'I'm sorry.' He says gently. 'I'm really sorry.'

'No, you're not.'

'I am!' Regan replies determinedly. 'I knew he was bad news, but I didn't think he was a liar.'

'Well, he is,' I snap at him. 'add that to your list of things you hate about Finnick Odair.'

'I shall,' Regan said seriously. 'then I'm going to find him, and make him pay for it.'

'No,' I tell him sternly. 'stop trying to take him on, Regan. He's a Victor, he's obviously good at combat, isn't he?'

Regan's expression hardened. 'I don't care, Annie. He can't hurt you and can't expect to get away with it.' I don't speak after this. There's not going be any talking him round. He's like me with his temper, once he's got his mind set on something, he's not going to change it.

Regan leaves me in peace, and I spend the rest of my night thinking. Tomorrow's the reaping day, anyway. Finnick will have to go away to the Capitol with the tributes, and help them prepare for the Games. They'll be Careers. They always are from here. They've all been illegally trained in our underground training centres since they were able to walk. Regan's had training, but he doesn't do it anymore. He's nineteen now, so he's not eligible to be reaped anymore. Now he helps dad on the boats, and he's got a part time job in a fishing supplies stall at the market. I don't have to worry about the reaping, really. If I get picked, they'll be a massive Career tribute who'll volunteer. There always is. I mean, sure, last year that didn't happen for the girl, and she was small and weak, and got killed at the Cornucopia straight away… But the guy made it all the way to the end, as was the last one to get killed! And that was surely by the handiwork of the Game makers, because he got killed in a snow storm. I wonder how Finnick copes with that. Having coached these kids to make sure they have a good chance, and then watch them die before his eyes, while some other mentor screams in victory? He'll feel nothing compared to the families, though. I'd never be the same again if I'd watch my child, or sibling, get killed in that arena. I'd probably kill myself.


	3. 3 - Annie

It's reaping day, and inevitably the sun is shining like it's a beautiful day. It isn't. I get out the dress I always wear on reaping day. It's pastel green, and floats around my knees. I love that dress. The colour's just so homely and comforting, and people need comforting on reaping days. There's not an awful lot I can do with my hair to make it look special. It's only shoulder length, and it's almost black. All my hair's really good for, is making my bright green eyes stand out, and being pale helps with that, too. People say I'm too pale to live by the sea, where it's sunny all the time. They're probably right. But that's just me. One more layer for the mystery madness.

I walk up to the town square with Regan and our dad. Our mother died in childbirth, and I used to think it was my fault, because she died giving birth to me. But, as I've grown up, I've realised that it's not my fault. They had to make a decision, save me or save her, and dad said she chose to save me rather than herself. All I can be is eternally grateful to my mom, and one day, I'll tell her. I always think about this on reaping days, because those are the days I feel closest to her, because I'm thinking about death. But death isn't really something to be feared, is it? You get back all the people you've lost, and you know you just have to wait for the one's you've left behind to join you – which they will, eventually. So, it's just like getting another life, rather than losing one, you've exchanged it.

I'm led away from dad and Regan by Peacekeepers, herding me into the roped off area for my age group. I wave to them, but I don't think they see. They know I'll never have to leave for the arena. They know our district is crawling with Careers.

Anthia grabs me as soon as I set foot in the area. She always gets nervous on these days. Her brother's a Career. He's eighteen, so this is the last year he'll be eligible to compete, and he's always said he'll volunteer if he gets to eighteen and hasn't been reaped. He says he'll be 'at his prime'. She's crying, and not even trying to hide it, her face swimming in her own tears. It's the least I can do to pull her into a hug and tell her it'll be okay, but really, I have no idea if it'll be okay.

Nikita Flava steps onto the stage, struggling to stay upright in her over-sized high-heels. I keep hold of Anthia's hand throughout her little speech, and while the mayor recounts the age-old story of the Dark Days. We've heard it all a thousand times before, we could recite it for ourselves, really.

'Good morning, District Four!' Nikita grins out across the crowd, and is greeted with shouts and applause – mostly from the Career boys. They love her. They all think she's hot. Nikita's tried to keep her natural look, but we all know she's had surgery. She's got a normal coloured hair, because it's brown, and she doesn't have golden tattoos or strange coloured skin. But she still looks plastic.

'Before we start, I'd like to introduce our mentors this year, previous Victors; Mags and Finnick.' I see them step onto the stage from somewhere out of sight. He's helping the aged woman up the stairs and to her seat, and she gives him a grateful smile before he sits down next to her. I resent him for appearing so nice and kind, when really, he's mean and deceitful. He's looking in my direction, but I won't meet his gaze. His green eyes are swimming with worry, and I don't want that to spread.

'So, we'll get down to it, shall we?' Nikita smiles again and steps over to the girls' pool of names. 'Ladies first.' And her hand dips into the ball, rummaging around the hundreds of pieces of paper. She finally finds one, grips it, and pulls it out of the ball. I know before she's even read it out, whose name is on that paper.

'Annie Cresta!' I knew it. I just knew it. Anthia grabs me before the Peacekeepers can, and hugs me tightly. I'm pulled away from her before I can say anything else, but I shake them off me. I'll walk myself to the stage, thank you. Once they see that I've got no intention of doing a runner, they step back into their positions. I'm still avoiding Finnick's gaze as I approach Nikita, who's extended her hand and shaking mine excitedly.

'Congratulations,' She says quietly, beaming at me. I don't return it, I just give her a stony look, it's not happy or sad. I'm not going to convey anything, because my emotions are all over the place, and the last thing I want, is for people to think I'm a wreck. Like I am.

'Are there any volunteers?' Nikita asks the audience, expecting there to be, just like I do. But once more, I get that horrible feeling that I know what's coming, as no one volunteers. That's right, it's me. Just little old me left to fend for myself in the arena. I'm coming home, mom.

Nikita clears her throat, clearly a little agitated by this strange turn of events, and moves over to the boys' names. Finnick is incessantly trying to catch my eye, but I'm still refusing to allow him that grace. He doesn't deserve it.

'And for the boys,' Nikita's found a name now, and reads it aloud. 'Nick Weaver!'

Oh, no. Nick? Oh, God. I can feel my fist clench by my side as that asshole steps up to the stage. But he's not the Nick I recognise. He's petrified. Nick's not a full-time Career, he still has to work. And it's showing now, as he's staring around at the Eighteen section of the boys, willing any of the Careers to volunteer in his place. I try to find Anthia's brother, Harrow. He eventually meets my eyes, and I shake my head ever so slightly at him. _Don't volunteer_. I'd rather see Nick die in the arena than him. Anthia would break down. And I don't want to be the one standing between her brother and getting home.

'Any volunteers?' Nikita asks. I see Harrow hesitate, he keeps glancing between me and Nick… then he finally looks at Anthia. She's crying harder now, having to be held upright by Charla. And Harrow shakes his head, and stares at the floor. He doesn't want to, but he won't volunteer.

'No?' Nikita makes sure this isn't a mistake. We always have volunteers. Nick's expression has gone from pleading, to begging as he stares around the teenagers. Anyone? No. He's on his own. Just like me. Mom, I'm coming to you.

'Well, shake hands, then.' Nikita says unsteadily, having been truly shocked by this revelation. Begrudgingly, I shake Nick's hand. He's shaking really badly, like he's the only one standing on an earthquake. I quickly take back my hand.

We're led off stage by Peacekeepers, into the Justice Building, and into separate stone rooms where we'll have one hour to say goodbye to our families. I'm not preparing to say goodbye though, in my head I'm planning what kind of hello I'm going to say to my mom.

I've barely sat down on the plush sofa, when Regan dashes in and grabs me, hugging me as close to him as I possibly could get.

'Promise me you'll fight.' He whispers in my ear, emotion ringing in his voice.

'What?'

'_Promise me_.'

I pull back and look at him. He knows what I'm thinking, about mom.

'You'll get to her eventually, Annie,' He tells me softly. 'we all will. But you don't want to get to her before she's seen you grow up. She'll want to see you get married and have children, grandchildren, before she sees you.' He strokes my face carefully, before choking out. 'And I don't think I can live without my baby sister.' And he squeezes me tight again.

Dad's just watching us, remaining mute. He's never been good at dealing with things like this. He never knows what to say. When Regan eventually lets me go, he approaches me cautiously, and only says one sentence;

'Do your mother proud.' And turns to leave, but Regan stays back. He knows who'll come in next, and he's waiting for him, gripping my hand tight as he sits next to me.

The doors open again, and there he is. Finnick's back, his tailored Capitol suit exactly made for him, with the crisp white shirt, and skinny black tie. Regan's on his feet now, but I have a feeling he's not going to fight with him. Finnick's wary though, and I can see his hands going through the preparations for a fight.

'You best look after her, Odair.' Regan says in a hushed, personal tone. 'She's one of a kind, my sister.'

'I will.' Finnick vows solemnly.

'You'd better,' And Regan means it. 'if she doesn't come back, then neither will you.' Finnick doesn't say anything, he simply nods. He believes Regan this time, and so do I. His little outbursts are nothing to Finnick, but if I didn't come home, then Regan would just kill him with his bare hands. We both know that.

'I love you, Annie.' Regan tells me, before swiftly leaving the room, just as the gong sounds, alerting us that our hour is up.

'We have to go.' Finnick says sharply, making his way to the door at the opposite side of the room. I take a moment, but I follow him, because I have no choice. He stops me just before he opens the door.

'There'll be cameras, and lots of them. Look confident.' He says stiffly. He knows I'm angry with him, and he still doesn't do anything about it. He could apologise. I _might_ forgive him if he did. But he doesn't, so I shan't.

'I'm not confident.' I retort, partly because I want to be difficult, and partly because it's the truth.

'Wear that expression you wore on stage. You looked confident then.' He tells me, then opens the door, leaving no more time for negotiation.

He's right about the cameras. The station platform is teeming with journalists, all flashing their cameras and wielding their notepads like weapons. There are questions being shouted at me as I follow Finnick onto the train, keeping that same un-readable expression on my face. I'd been using it to hide something else, I never actually realised it was a real expression on its own. But I don't complain, after all, he could have asked me to smile.

The train is quiet when I eventually get there, and I'm glad when the door shuts behind me. I sigh and find myself smiling with relief, the quiet being the only thing I want to hear right now.

'Alright?' Finnick asks me, stopping abruptly in the corridor.

'Yes.' I reply icily. He nods and pauses for a moment, before continuing. He opens the second door in a line of them, holding it open for me.

'Your room.' He says flatly, his face showing absolutely no emotion. It's only then that I notice how tired he looks. Black rings have somewhat encased his eyes, and they have gone from gorgeous sea green, to a dull grey-green colour. I feel a twang of sorrow for him, but don't show it. I'm still mad with him.

I enter my room and shut the door behind me, not really caring whether he expected a goodbye or not. He's not getting one.

Taking in my surroundings, I see that the room's not so bad. They've at least tried to make it homely, before they ship us all off to be killed, of course. It's all a deep blue colour, and the bed by the wall has a thick duvet with a fishing net over the top. I actually find myself liking it. There's a huge dresser on the opposite side, and a door next to it, which is open slightly, revealing a white, tiled bathroom.

I decide to take a shower, hoping my emotions will just run away down the drain with the water. I hit a few buttons without really reading what they do. I get showered in freezing cold water, yelp, and step back out of the firing line. I inspect the buttons now, and press the button for hot water only when I'm certain that's what it does. Warm steam starts to fill the room with the water, and I can feel my skin warming up again, soaking up the water gratefully. I examine the buttons once more, and find one that says strawberries. I love strawberries. We don't get them an awful lot, because they have to come from District 11, and we don't see much of their produce – much like they probably don't get much fish there.

All clean and smelling of strawberries, I go to my dresser, only to find that it's laid out clothes for me. How strange. But I don't complain. It's picked out a short blue skirt and white, netted blouse. Evidently supposed to be sailor inspired. Oh, high fashion, you do confuse me. I wear it anyway, and sit down on my bed to inspect the fishing net laid over it. It's actually very realistic, but I know that it hasn't come from home. It's been made in some kind of factory somewhere, not by hand. But it will do.

There's a knock on the door, and I know who it is, without even asking. He knocks once more.

'Annie, you coming to dinner?'

'I'm not hungry.' I shout back. Truth is, I just don't want to spend any more time with him.

He opens the door without being invited to, just like Regan would. Maybe they have more in common than they think.

'Sure?' Finnick asks, shutting the door again and leaning casually, almost seductively, against it. He's back to his usual self, I see. The shell of Finnick I'd been dealing with earlier, has evidently rested now and is feeling as fresh as I am.

'Positive, thanks.' And almost as if my body hates me, my stomach growls. I groan for its bad timing. Finnick smirks and raises his eyebrows.

'Liar.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I don't like you very much.' I say honestly, meeting his gaze as his eyes grow the tiniest bit sullen at my words. He re-adjusts his expression.

'Not how you felt in the marina at your swimming training.' He says, wearing that seductive smile again.

'No,' I say. 'but it is how I felt when you stood me up last night.' It's strange to think that it was only last night, so many things have happened since.

He can't contain his emotions anymore as his smile drops instantly and his eyes go cold.

'Dinner?' He asks one more time. 'By way of an apology?'

'Not as if you'll be paying for it.' I snort.

'Dinner, or my crime against you?' He puts that trademark grin back on his face.

'You won't be paying for dinner,' I tell him. 'but you _will_ be paying for your crime against me.'

'I'm sure I will.' He sighs. 'Come on then.' He nods his head towards the corridor, and unwillingly, I get up and leave my room. He shuts the door and walks me down the corridor.

'You look lovely, by the way.' He tells me, sounding a lot more gentlemanly than the guy I met a few days ago. I'm not sure if I like it.

'Makes a change from you staring at my chest.' I mutter.

He grins at me, knowing he's breaking me from my frozen attitude towards him. 'I'm trying to be mentor-like.' He says, that childish streak coming back, and I relax a little, I can't help it.

'Oh?'

'Yeah,' he shrugs. 'suppose mentors aren't supposed to eye up their tributes.'

'There's a rule against it?'

'There ought to be.' He says in that silky purr he used back in the marina, and I realise we've stopped walking, and he's so, _so_ close to me. His breath is sweet. I swallow, and wonder what could possibly happen now, when a voice breaks between us.

'Finnick, she's just a kid.' It's Mags, hobbling along the corridor towards us. Finnick gives me a cheeky smile and steps backwards.

'So am I, Mags.' He tells her with a shrug. 'You forget that sometimes.'

'You've grown up quickly, Finnick,' She replies. 'Annie's innocent.'

I give him a smirk of my own at this comment. He returns it with a fake glare, knowing there's nothing he can argue back with.

We get into the dining car, where food is sitting waiting for us. Nick's already sitting awkwardly with Nikita. He smiles at me, the first sign of other humans besides Nikita, but then on seeing the scowl I give him, he just stares down at his plate.

Mags sits down next to him, and Finnick steps aside to let me slip into the couch-seat first, then he sits next to me – a little too close, really.

'Good evening,' Nikita smiles around, evidently enjoying herself. I try my best to smile back, but I'm not sure what I actually did.

Even though my body's hungry, my mind doesn't want me to eat. Finnick pushes a plate of meat and vegetables in my direction. I look up at him, wondering his motives. He simply looks at the plate and back at me. I get his message and just decide to eat it anyway. Why am I trying to protest? I'll need strength when they send me into the arena.

'So,' Nikita instigates what's promising to be a lovely and awkward conversation. 'are you both acquainted with your mentors now?' She says to Nick and I. I glance at Finnick and we both have to sit in silence for a minute to try not to start laughing, and I know I'm blushing, as my mind travels back to that incident in the corridor just.

'I think so,' Mags says for me. 'Nick's showing promise. And I think Annie and Finnick have… got to know each other.' Her eyes don't leave us as she says this, and she's looking at Finnick like he ought to know better. In all fairness, he probably should.

'Excellent!' Nikita beams at us, not fully understanding what Mags was implying. 'Great. Well, I thought that if you're not all too tired, you should watch the recaps of the reapings tonight? Before we arrive in the Capitol tomorrow – give you a bit of a head start.'

'Great idea.' Finnick chimes in. 'We'll start after dinner, right, Annie?'

'Um, sure.' I reply, trying not to choke on my food. Finnick raises his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing at me as I have to swallow hard. I glare at him, but that seems to just make it worse. His eyes are laughing, even if he's managed to stop himself actually making a sound.

'Lovely,' Mags says slowly. 'and don't tell me, Finnick, you'd rather do this separately, wouldn't you?'

He grins at her. He doesn't need to reply.


	4. 4 - Annie

Finnick leads me to his room, curiously the one right next to mine, and I wonder if this could be purely coincidental. His room is pretty much the same as mine, but there's a television on the wall opposite his bed. Evidently that's a privilege reserved for mentors. I'm a little unsure of where I'm supposed to sit, seeing as there isn't a chair. Just the bed and the floor. I pretend to be pre-occupied looking around, so that he'll sit down first.

'I'm not going to make you sit on the floor, Annie.' He says suddenly, dropping onto his bed and tapping the space next to him. I'm still unsure. Will this look way too incriminating if someone walks in? I don't want a scandal. And I also don't want to give Regan another reason to kill Finnick. I tentatively sit on the opposite end of his bed, safely away from him if anyone should happen to stop by. He gives me a slightly hurt expression, then reaches for the remote control to the television, and switches it on.

The recaps are just starting, as we see the square in District 1 erupt with applause as their first tribute is revealed. She's a tall, slender built girl, but I can tell by the way she carries herself that she's highly skilled. She's older as well, either the same age as me, or eighteen. The boy looks like every District 1 male tribute does. He volunteered after a short, twelve year old was reaped. This volunteer is massive, and muscles are practically all there is of him.

'Watch out for that pair,' Finnick mutters darkly. 'and with Gloss and Cashmere as their mentors, they've got experience you can't contend with.' I realise as soon as he's said. They're brother and sister who won in consecutive years not so long ago. I swallow hard and try not to show my fear.

As District 2 begins and we hear their escort ramble on about some pointless little thing, Finnick strikes up another conversation.

'You smell nice, by the way,' He says abruptly. 'I was going to say after I noticed in the corridor – but that might have been a bit inappropriate.' He smirks.

'Thanks,' I smile back, not really sure what to make of this compliment.

'You like strawberries, then?'

'Yeah,'

'Want some?'

'What?'

He gives me that sweet smile, then gets up and walks over to a counter next to his dresser. He hits a button and says 'strawberries' into a panel, and after a few seconds, a bowl of strawberries rises up from seemingly nowhere. He hands the bowl to me, taking a strawberry for himself as well. He grins at me before popping it into his mouth.

I nibble on the strawberries as District 2's first tribute steps forward. It turns out that both the ones who were reaped were replaced with volunteers. This is what a typical Career District should be, rather than the unlikely thing that happened in my district earlier. They're both muscular types, and they both looks like they could snap me in half in a millisecond. Finnick gives me a worried glance, and it looks more like he's judging whether or not they could, rather than trying to give me a message.

'They're going to kill me, aren't they?' I ask weakly.

Finnick swallows. 'No. 'Course they're not.' But I'm not convinced, and I'm not sure he is either.

District 3 doesn't make much of an impact on me, although Finnick tells me never to underestimate people, because that will be a lot of tributes' weakness.

Then our district comes up. I see the expression Finnick was talking about, as I watch myself step up to the stage. I do look confident. I look like a Career, like I've been waiting for this day. It scares me to see that look in my eyes.

'See what I mean?' Finnick asks me. 'That look is going to win you so many sponsors.'

'Really?'

'Really, really.'

'Why?'

He looks me over for a moment. 'Because you looked like a Career when you stepped up there,' His eyes run me over a second time, and he smirks at me. 'and because you're gorgeous.'

I can definitely feel myself blushing now, and I can tell he notices. He grins at me and turns his attention back to the screen.

'I mean, I do look pretty good myself.' He jokes, watching the camera pan in on him in his Victor's seat on stage.

'Great, all the cameras can focus on you instead. That suits me.'

'Nah,' He shifts in his position on his bed and puts his feet against the wall behind my back. This only reminds me of the fact that he's still only a teenager, too. 'the cameras will be on _us_.'

We've been talking through most of the districts, and only put our attention back to it when they've reached 7. The girl who's reaped looks strange. She's got pale skin, like me, but with the deepest chocolate hair you could ever imagine. She's shaking, but her expression is hard. I wonder silently if she's putting that face on to cover up how scared she is.

'Johanna,' Finnick mumbles, as the camera switches to the Victors. I can't tell if his voice contains resent or loyalty. He turns to me. 'you better watch out for seven.' I remember who she is now the cameras been on her longer. She won last year. She pretended to be so weak in the beginning, like she was going to drop dead of starvation any moment, but it was a set-up. When more of the tributes had killed each other, and got down to single digits, Johanna started killing. Not just killing, she was murdering them, and quickly. After she let her little act drop, it was less than a day before she was crowned the winner. Finnick has a right to be worried about District 7. I'm terrified now. I don't realise it, but I'm shaking. I only notice it when Finnick slides his arm around me.

'Come on, Annie,' he whispers. 'keep it together. You've got one thing they don't have, anyway.'

I look at him. I've got nothing they don't have! They're all skilled and muscular and have mentors with unbelievable skill!

'You've got me.' He says sweetly, his voice coated in honey. If he wasn't holding me up, I'd pass out. I'm fine though, because I can feel the warmth of his body next to mine. It feels… nice.

'Thanks.' I manage to say, though it's very quiet. He smiles at me seductively, again. He needs to stop doing that, else I'm going to have a heart attack before I even get to the arena!

His arm starts to slip away. He thinks I don't like it. He's mistaken my speechlessness for dislike… That's not true, I don't want him to sit back.

'Don't,' I say without even thinking first. 'I like it.'

His eyes lighten a little, and his arm falls back into its place around me, then he pulls me closer to him and slowly leans back on his bed, so my head's resting on his chest as we watch the last district. I can hear his heartbeat in my ear, and it's comforting, it's a steady beat. Reminds me of what humanity is.

I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep, until Finnick wakes me up softly.

'Annie,' He whispers gently.

'Mm?' I wake up slowly, and realise where it is I've fallen asleep. Right on his chest. Oh, God. How awful does this really look? I'm so embarrassed that I just want to hide my face, but right now, the only place I can hide is in the arms of the person I'm trying to hide from.

'Sorry,' I mutter, with nothing else to say, as I quickly scramble off him.

'Don't apologise,' He laughs musically. 'it's late, I only woke you so you can go to bed. Obviously you're tired.'

I laugh nervously, still very embarrassed about falling asleep on him.

'Don't be embarrassed!' He grins at me, mirroring me as I get off his bed. 'You're pretty when you sleep.'

And I'm blushing again, without even recovering from the last one! I must look so red right now…

'Awww,' Finnick ruffles my hair. 'sugar.' He grins at me as I push him off me playfully.

'Don't call me sugar.' I tell him moodily. He pouts at me and folds his arms.

'So what do I call you?'

'Annie.'

'Mm,' He considers it. 'don't think so, sugar.'

'Ugh,' I moan at him. 'I'm not a kid, you know.'

He raises his eyebrows like this is shocking news, then resets his face. 'Cause I'm really going to cuddle a kid like I just did with you.'

I give him a quizzical look. I knew there was more in that hug. 'Probably a good thing.'

I reach for the door and open it, cold air from the corridor hitting me instantly.

'Night, sugar.' Finnick grins at me one last time.

'Night, Finnick.'

And I shut the door.

My dreams are plagued that night. All I can think about is the Games, and those horrible Career tributes. They're all around me, boxing me in, closing in on me. There's nowhere to go, I'm backed into a corner. They've got weapons; so many weapons! The District 1 girl has got a spear, and she's holding it confidently, and grinning at me menacingly. The boy has a mace, a huge mace, and he's holding it with one hand, resting it on the other, his muscles flexed. District 2's boy has a dagger, and he's wiping blood off it with his jacket. Who's blood is that? The girl has an axe that's also covered in blood, but so, so much more. It's dripping off the blade and periodically splattering onto the short grass she stands on. Where's Nick? Why isn't he with them, or with me?

'There's no one left to save you now.' District 1 girl says in a husky voice, running her fingers over the tip of her spear. I'm shaking violently, and I can feel myself drenched in sweat, but there's nothing I can do, they're going to kill me. Every muscle in my body is clenched, trying to protect myself with no shield, as they all lift their weapons towards me.

I feel the spear first, it penetrates deep into my abdomen, then scorching my insides as it retracts. I can feel the thick, hot blood drenching my shirt from my wound, and my eyes aren't watching the Careers anymore. I don't see when the dagger plunges into my thigh, then rips through, pulling my skin along with it in a thick line of searing pain. I'm gritting my teeth so I don't scream, but I don't know why I'm not screaming. I _want_ to scream.

My mind's not working as the mace smacks me across the face, and I feel my jaw and cheek bones snap like twigs under its strength. I drop to the ground involuntarily, my broken jaw hitting the ground with a _smack_ that imprints yet more painful shoots through my bones.

I force myself to look at District 2 girl, the only one left to hurt me, and I know hers will be the final blow. Her axe glitters in the sunlight, the blood sparkling with familiarity. She lifts it above her head, ready to swing it down onto my neck. I scream then, for the only time, because I know it will be my last word. My body convulses as I scream the only thing my brain can think of.

'_Finnick_!'

I bolt upright, my eyes wide and I'm breathing so heavily I can hear my heart beat in my eardrums. The door opens and I instinctively back into the wall, only reminding myself of what it felt like to be trapped by the Careers. He sees the panic in me, and rushes over, by my side in seconds. He pulls me close to him, and it takes me this long to realise I'm crying. My head nuzzles into his shoulder, where it seems to fit perfectly, and I can feel one hand stroking my hair and the other placed comfortingly on my back.

'Shh,' he soothes. 'it's alright,'

I spend what seems like hours crying into his shoulder, and I'm convinced he must be completely repulsed by this, because I'm drenched in my own sweat. He seems undeterred, through, and sits on my bed, still holding his arms around me.

'You okay now?' He asks my quietly, his head resting gently on top of mine as he cradles me to his chest. I nod weakly. 'Going to go back to sleep now?' I shake my head, the ability to speak now lost on me.

'Can I help?' He asks again.

'Just don't go.' I whisper hoarsely.

'I won't,' He says softly. 'I won't.'

I sigh and sink a little further into his chest.

'Sing?' I ask quietly, finally thinking of something that will help.

'Sing?' He repeats confusedly. 'I don't sing.' He says, and I can hear a tint of nervousness in his voice.

'Please,' I whisper, snuggling up against him more.

He pauses for a moment before responding. 'Sing what?'

'Anything.' I tell him, as he starts stroking my hair again, though I think this is more for his benefit than mine. He sits there for a moment, before he eventually gives in, and his voice starts singing.

'I tasted, tasted love so sweet,  
and all of it was lost on me.  
Bought and sold like property,  
Sugar on my tongue.'

His voice is angelic. It just makes everything seem to fizzle away until there's nothing left but his sweet, melodic tone. I don't know the song, but it doesn't matter.

'I kept falling over,  
I kept looking backward.  
I went broke believing,  
that the simple should be hard.'  
The world is irrelevant. There's nothing else. Just me and Finnick, drifting through the clouds and nothingness. Only his voice…  
'All we are, we are,  
all we are, we are.  
And every day is a start of something beautiful.'

A tear slips down my cheek. It's not from fear though, it's because his voice is so beautiful. That song… It's perfect. It eases my mind, like a soft waves that just washes over the bay, all the seaweed and debris being washed away with it, leaving the shores carefree and clean.

'What's that song?' I ask him finally, once the silence has brought me back to earth.

'I don't know,' He answers in a whisper. 'I heard it before my Games. Someone played it in the launch room. It's from years ago, before the Dark Days.'

I don't reply. That song is like some kind of legacy to me, and he's passing it's message down to me. A butterfly, full of life and vibrant with colour, that flutters past, energy glittering on its wings, and something else… sugar…

'I'm cold.' I say suddenly, the sweat that lingers on my skin turning icy.

'Get back into bed, then.' He tells me sweetly. Sugar…

'But then you won't be there.' I'm speaking my mind now, the pathway between my brain and my mouth has become one way traffic.

'I can be,' He whispers. 'we just have to be careful, okay? Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea.' I nod and let him help me back under the covers. He gets in next to me and I rest my head back on his chest, while he starts stroking my hair again. It relaxes me, makes me feel calm, like… sugar.

'Finnick,' I say, my mind on the edge of shutting off again.

'Annie,' He replies similarly, so that I smile.

'What's the wrong idea?' I don't stick around to hear the answer, as I just fall straight to sleep against his chest, rising and falling… rising and falling… like my boat.

**A/N: the song Finnick sings is **_**All We Are**_** by Matt Nathanson. Just saying:') review? Thanks xoxo**


	5. 5 - Finnick

'I don't know.' I answer honestly. I mean, what _is_ the wrong idea? What's the right one? If someone wandered innocently in here right now… hang on, no that's wrong. Who would wander innocently into Annie's room in the middle of the night? No one who's innocent. But if they did, what would I tell them? My first instinct would be to tell the truth, that she'd had a nightmare and I'd comforted her. But how did that explain the fact that I'm now in bed with her? Without it looking like I was taking advantage? Oh, shit. It's going to look like I've slept with her. No, no, no, this can't happen… It won't happen. No one will know. I'll go back to my room before anyone's up for breakfast, and it'll just be mine and Annie's secret. That's fine, it's a plan.

She looks so adorable when she's sleeping. Not that she doesn't when she's awake, but it's a different sort of beauty. Her face just fills up with innocence and vulnerability. I know it's bad for her in the arena, when I look at her like this, and take in all that purity, that it's distorting my vision of her. I can't afford to think of her as being innocent, she needs to be trained to go into an place where killing is the only way to surviving. That is no place for the innocent.

Annie mutters something quietly in her sleep, and it sounds like just a jumble of nothing at first, but as she continues, I realise she's saying my name. Over and over quietly to herself, almost like reassurance. At least she's got something to keep in her mind in the Games, even if it is only subconsciously. I needed something to stop me going insane, all I had was mindless killing. That's why I did it so quickly. I didn't want to think about it, and the only way I could distract myself, was by killing someone else again, to make it sooner that I could leave. If I'd have been pure, like her, I'd have driven myself insane with guilt of just watching people die, let alone killing them. I need to teach her mind games, not war games. The other tributes aren't her biggest threat – she is.

The morning light hits me like never before. I don't think I've slept. I have a funny feeling that I've spent the entire night just watching Annie. It sounds creepy actually, but it was different to that. I kind of felt like I had to stay awake to protect her, as if I fell asleep and she woke up, she'd think I'd abandoned her. Although, even if it had been different, I don't think I could have shut my eyes, she's just so beautiful.

And waking up. She lifts her head and her pretty, green eyes meet with mine and she smiles.

'Oh, hey.' She smiles at me like this is normal. I return it and caringly stroke her hair.

'You okay now?' I ask her, worried she might still be frightened about her nightmares. She nods, although the smile fades a little. 'You best get up, and I should get back to my room before someone notices.'

She gets up off me, but she's not steady. I grab her hips to stop her falling over. What's wrong with her?

'Okay?' It's the only thing I seem to be able to say.

'Mm,' She only makes a noise, before she drops back down onto her bed, her legs unable to take her weight anymore. 'I don't feel good.' She says.

'I figured that much.' I reply dryly. She manages a small smile.

'Not sure why,' She continues slowly. 'think I'll go have a shower.'

'I'd offer to help, but that really would be inappropriate.' I grin at her and I can see the colour come back into her pale face, as she giggles. I watch her shake as she walks into the bathroom, but at least she can stand now. She turns back to me at the bathroom door.

'Finnick,' She says, using the door frame to steady herself. 'thank you.'

'No problem.' I tell her with a smile. It's the truth. I don't mind at all. I don't care if I haven't slept, besides, it's nothing that hasn't happened before. Actually, it's something that's _never_ happened before. I've had a lot of sleepless nights, but not because I've been protecting someone. I'm glad she's not there to see the surely pained expression I'm wearing when I think about the Capitol, and President Snow, and all of my many sleepless nights. I'm glad she's forgotten that I didn't meet her at the marina wall, because I'd hate for her to know the reason why.

I creep back into my room, careful not to make any noise in case anyone's already up. I'm glad my room's right next to Annie's, it makes it so much easier to get there fast. I shut the door and lean against it. What's going on? Why am I so willing to run to Annie's side? If this had been last year, sure, I'd have gone in and checked she was okay, but I'd have gone back to my room soon. I wouldn't have sung to her, and I definitely wouldn't have been so willing to get in her bed. I don't understand! She's a tribute! I can't get so attached to her!

There's a knock on the door that makes me leap away from it in shock. I scold myself for doing so, and for being so jumpy. To start with I think it's Annie, but then I realise that she went for a shower, and it hasn't been long enough for her to have got out and got dressed yet. I slowly open to door, and find Mags giving me that look I know all too well.

'How is she?' Mags asks, as I stand back to let her into my room. I shut the door behind her.

'She's… coping.' I stammer.

'And you're helping her?'

'Of course.'

She faces me once more, leaning on her stick precariously, but I know she's fine. Her eyes pierce into my brain and I know she already knows what happened.

'Do you love her?'

I feel my eyes widen. I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck. 'Bit heavy for this time in the morning, isn't it?'

She smiles knowingly. 'Alright, Finnick. Just be careful, won't you? Don't get her caught up with Snow.'

And there it is. Mags is always right. That's why I can't be involved with Annie in any other way than her mentor. It could have disastrous consequences. She doesn't deserve that.

'I'll keep her out of it, Mags.' I tell her strongly. 'If that means I have to keep my distance, then I'll do that.'

She nods and understands what I'm saying. I hate the front I have to put on to be a mentor, because it comes all too naturally. Things start getting serious, and so I get serious. I hate being serious. I love it when I'm home and I can be as sarcastic and flirty as I like, whereas this? What kind of mentor would I be if every comment was riddled with sarcasm, or teeming with insinuation? It wouldn't be right.

Mags leaves me in peace to get ready for breakfast, but I'm really not hungry. I know I ought to eat though, because if I don't, then Annie's just got another excuse not to. And she's not strong as it is, and on an empty stomach, she'll faint.

I meet Nick alone in the dining car. I haven't really spoken to Nick since we started this journey, and I just know he's the one who stood Annie up on the first night I met her.

'Alright, Nick?' I say, sitting on the seat opposite him. He nods, but he's just staring blankly at his plate.

I sit there for a moment, trying to think of anything to say before this just becomes a huge awkward silence. But I don't have to – Nick speaks before I can think of anything.

'She's going to come out alive, isn't she?' Nick asks, but he sounds accusing. I don't respond, his cold eyes are just watching me like a hawk. 'You're going to make sure she does, aren't you?'

I have to be honest with him. He doesn't deserve to be lied to, no one does when they've practically been sentenced to death. He knows that if she comes back alive, then he won't.

'Yes.' And I've just signed his death certificate. His face doesn't change though, he knew this was coming, I'm pretty sure of that.

'Thought you were supposed to be mentoring both of us.' Nick mutters sadly. 'You've spent ages with her.'

Shit – does he know? How could he possibly know?

'She screams your name at night.' Nick continues. 'All she has to do is call, and you'll spend all night with her.'

I raise an eyebrow at him. 'And you'd rather I spent it with you?'

He breaks a smile at my joke. 'Well, no. But you've probably given her loads of tips and stuff, while I was sitting on my own worrying.'

'I haven't given her loads of tips, Nick,' I tell him honestly. 'I watched the reapings with her, and told her a few things then, but last night she was upset, and I don't think she wanted to talk tactics.'

Nick nods understandingly, but he still looks forlorn. 'I don't mind if she comes back.' He says quietly, and I can't reply. For a start, I'm too stunned, but then Annie comes to breakfast, followed back Mags and Nikita. They all sit down, and Annie takes the seat next to me. There seems to be some kind of unspoken deal that she's always at my side, but I won't complain. I can mentor her and still be her friend. That's okay. No one's going to send her to Snow for being friends with me. Are they?

'Finnick?' Annie breaks my thoughts like a stone thrown into a calm lake.

'Mm? Yeah?' I snap out of my thoughts.

'I said, what's the plan for today?' She says slowly, her eyes boring into mine. I swallow, a little embarrassed that I've accidently ignored her.

'Er,' I think for a moment, having been caught off guard. 'Mags?' It's the only thing I can think to do!

She smiles at me caringly, and she's returned to that state where she's my mentor as well.

'I was going to suggest that we watched the old tapes – especially Johanna last year, Finnick,' She addresses me. 'because that District Seven girl needs to be kept an eye on.' I can't agree more. She's right. Johanna's on her best game now, having won last year, and having someone who looks as good at hiding things as her female tribute.

'Yeah, good idea,' I answer with a nod.

'Perfect,' Nikita beams at us. I dislike her strongly. 'then I can get on the phone to the team in the Capitol – I need to talk costumes.'

I resist the urge to make a sarcastic comment, and bite my tongue. Literally. Annie's giving her exactly the same look, and I have to avert my gaze and stare out of the window. It hurts to know how much I have in common with Annie, and yet there's absolutely no way I could ever let it go as far as… as I want? _Do_ I want it go further? I hate relationships.

Breakfast finishes excruciatingly slowly. I make some polite conversation with Annie and the others, but it doesn't amount to anything. It's all the 'how's the food?' and the 'oh, look, a sheep,' as we pass the Livestock district. It's that typically bad conversation. I don't like that, either. I don't like much really, when I think about it. I like Annie… No. I don't. I can't. Oh, God. I'd rather be going back into the arena again than thinking about this, at then I'd know she wasn't going in there. _Why does everything come back to her_?

'Finnick?' I've ignored her again. I need to keep my head in the present, and stop getting caught up in my thoughts. I get a bit of a shock though, when I look around and see that everyone else has left.

'Sorry,' I mumble, turning back to her. 'what did you say?'

'Are you okay?' She asks, a concerned look dashing across her pale face. I nod and try to look like I mean it. 'You don't seem okay.'

I sigh and shake my head. 'It's nothing. Doesn't matter.'

'Yes, it does.' She tells me, and it's like role reversal. She says it in a way where's there's no room for negotiation.

'Oh, God, Annie.' I groan, dropping my head into my hands. 'I can't talk about it. I'm not meant to.'

'Can't?' She repeats, confused.

'Can't.'

'Why?'

I lift my head up to meet her gaze. Her beautiful green eyes are gleaming with worry for me, and I feel guilty. She doesn't need to worry about me, she should be worrying about herself!

'Don't even think on it, Annie,' I tell her softly. 'don't waste time worrying about me.'

'I'm not wasting time.' She says in almost a whisper. She's truly concerned, and there's not much I can do about that now. I just want to be with her! No, no, no, no – I don't. I can't think that way!

'Let's go,' She gets up and holds her hand out to me. 'we're supposed to watch some tapes.' She's right. I take her hand and let her walk with me down the corridor. I need to shift the power back to myself, it'll make me feel less vulnerable if I can worry about her in the Games, rather than what will happen if Snow knows how I feel.

Back in the safety of my room, I feel like I can relax a little. I drag out the box of old tapes, and starts searching for the ones I think would be helpful.

'Are we going to watch yours?' Annie asks innocently, from somewhere behind me. I don't turn around.

'No.' I answer quickly. 'I don't really want you to watch that.'

'Oh,' She replies, then pauses. 'why?'

I spin around, having now found Johanna's tape, and I put it into the television. 'I don't want you to watch me kill people, Annie. Do you really want to see that?'

'If you're going to see me again, you'll have to watch me do it.' She says sadly.

'Oh?' And I can't help but smile at her innocence, even if it looks a bit cheeky. Which it probably does. 'You think you could kill someone?'

She manages a smile back and we both know the answer. 'No.'

'Exactly,' I sit down on my bed, and grab the remote control. 'so I'll just watch you survive in your own little innocent way.'

'I'm going to sit on the floor, Finnick.' She changes the subject quickly, and quickly sits down on the floor, leaning against my bed. I sigh, but I know she's right.

'Yeah, okay.' I answer, hoping my voice doesn't sound as deflated as I feel. She looks up at me, studying me. She knows something's changed.

'Last night was a one off, wasn't it?' She says eventually.

'Yeah,'

She nods like she knew this was coming. 'Is there a rule against it?'

'There ought to be.' And she smiles back at me, as we both understand that inside joke. I can't help grinning back. I don't want to push her away. It hurts to do it. I just want her close to me, and I don't want to let her go. They'll try and take her to the Games, but I just won't let go. I want her next to me all the time. I never want to be without her.

I've done it again. Got wrapped up in my feelings and stopped noticing things. She's got onto my bed and she's holding her hands out to me. I don't have any choice any more, I've stopped my brain telling me the sensible thing to do. I take her hands and pull her towards me, let her rest her head on my chest. It feels right.

'Don't be sad, Finn.' She says to me. That's the first time she's called me that. I'm not really sure how to react to it, people don't usually do that. Everyone does that thing they always do with celebrities, and my name stops being Finnick to them. They always say Finnick Odair, never just my first name unless we've been introduced. I think I like being called Finn.

'I can't help it.' I stroke her hair almost instinctively. 'I have things to be sad about.'

'Tell me.' She whispers, tilting her head so she can look me in the eyes. And I know I have no choice, maybe she'll understand if I tell her.


	6. 6 - Finnick

'That night, when I said I'd meet you, and I didn't,' I start, and I see her eyes narrow the slightest bit. She think I'm going to say I've got a girlfriend or something. 'well, I had to go to the Capitol. I didn't realise I had to until about ten to eight, so I had no time to tell you.'

She remains silent, still watching me talk. In a way, I'd rather I had got a girlfriend than have to tell her what I'm about to.

'President Snow sent for me, and I have no choice when he calls me. He sends one of those Capitol hovercrafts for me, because time is money to him. I don't go to him though, when I get there, I get a message from the pilot of the hovercraft, and it's just a slip of paper with an address. Sometimes they're the same address, sometimes not. And I have to go to wherever it says, and there'll be someone waiting for me… and I have to…' my voice trails off and I realise that I can't even say it. I'm so disgusted with myself to doing it, that I can't even bring myself to admit it.

'It's okay,' Annie says gently, her hand stroking my cheek. 'I'm not going to judge you, whatever it is.'

I look her in the eyes for a moment.

'When I won my Games,' I try a different angle. 'I was a kid. I was fourteen, but people liked me. They liked my body, because they knew when I grew up, that'd I'd grow up well.' I don't say in a cocky way, because I don't mean it like that. She knows that and her expression doesn't change. 'But when I turned sixteen, it stopped being only look with your eyes. People were now allowed to touch. If you can tell where I'm going with this then feel free to stop me…' But she doesn't see where I'm going. She's too innocent to know that, and she just shakes her head. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to find the words.

'Prostitution's illegal,' I say. 'and the law doesn't apply when it's President Snow who gives you the orders. And Capitol women will pay high prices for the Victor they all love.'

She gasps and her eyes widen like saucers. I've upset her. I know I have. She bites her lip, and I know she wants to cry. She doesn't, though.

'I'm sorry…' She whispers, sitting up and away from me. Maybe she's disgusted even touching me now. She should be.

I shake my head at her. 'So am I.'

She nods. 'And I'm sorry, again,' She says, and I give her a confused look. 'I didn't know, and I've just been, you know, touching you, lying all over you… I'm sorry.'

I smile at her. Thank God. That's the reason she backed away, because she thought I'd be offended by her closeness.

'Don't be sorry for that,' I tell her. 'I can separate business and pleasure, Annie.'

'So you'd call this pleasure?' She asks me, a smile I don't recognise creeping onto her lips.

'I'd call this pleasure.' I sit up to match her. There's something different, it's just… I don't know. Something else is in the air between us, it's like… electricity. I just want to be closer to her, no, I _need_ to be closer to her… I can tell she feels that too, because we're getting closer, like magnets. I'm going to kiss her. There's nothing else I want more than just-

'Oh, sorry…' Nikita's in the door way. Annie springs backwards and hits her head against the wall, swearing quietly to herself. I swallow and casually lean back like nothing's happened, but I can tell my eyes are wide.

'I didn't knock… I didn't realise you were…' Nikita can't speak, her Botox filled face is actually conveying shock.

'It's okay,' I tell her, forcing my voice into that confident, cocky one that everyone thinks is my own. 'you're not interrupting. What's up?'

'Just thought I'd let you know that we're almost there, so, um, get your stuff together. About ten minutes.' She forces a plastic, Capitol smile. 'Ciao.' And shuts the door behind her.

'Shit,' I muttered, running my hands through my hair.

'I'm sorry,' Annie says, yet again.

'Not your fault.' I tell her. She thinks everything is her fault! 'It's mine. I should never have let it get that far.'

She looks hurt when I say that, and I know I've upset her this time. She nods, but she's pressing her lips together and there's tears welling up in her eyes.

'Annie, don't,' I want to hug her, but it seems wrong now. 'I'm sorry.'

She shakes her head, but it doesn't do any good. Tears have started slipping from her emerald eyes.

'I just can't risk Snow having someone else to bribe me with. He makes threats, Annie. I don't want him to threaten me with you.'

She nods slowly, but she won't look at me.

'Annie…' I try again, but I know it won't do any good.

'I understand, Finnick.' She's back to saying Finnick. I liked Finn… 'I get it. I'm going to go and pack.' And she leaves, I don't even get the chance to hug her, or even hold her hand for a minute… As soon as the door shuts I flop back onto my bed, so angry at myself. I'm not even sure what for. For upsetting her, I think. She doesn't need distractions, and I'm a distraction right now. I can't fall for her. I _won't_ fall for her. And I certainly can't let her fall for me. Unless she already has. How do I reverse that?

I pack up my things, and throw the unwatched tape of last year's Hunger Games back into its box. We could always watch it at the Training Centre, but I doubt she'll ever be in the mood to watch it then. I'll take it in case she is. That's if she'll even talk to me, which I'm not sure she will.

One of the train attendants takes my bag from me as I approach the doors. The trains stopped and we're just standing outside the door, waiting. I know there'll be swarms of journalists outside, and I just hope Annie – and Nick – are ready for it.

Nikita nudges me. 'Hold her hand.'

'What?'

'Hold Annie's hand.' She repeats.

'Are you insane?' I spit back at Nikita. She looks mildly offended, but not enough to matter. She simply stares at me.

'Not at all. Hold her hand. I know what I'm doing.' She gives me a sarcastic look. 'Something it appears, you do not.' Ouch.

I glare at her, but snap my gaze away and hold my hand out to Annie. She doesn't want to, I can tell, but she's heard what Nikita's said, and knows there's not really any choice in the matter. She holds my hand, and the doors open, the flashes of the cameras starting already.

Noise hits me like a slap in the face as I lead Annie across the platform. There's questions being thrown at us like bricks, and I try my best not to catch any. But it's impossible.

'More than a mentor, Finnick Odair?'

'Couldn't keep away, could you?'

'New toy, Odair?'

All those voices! I just want to scream at them. Yell out that they have no idea how bad what they're saying could be if it gets back to Snow! As we reach the Training Centre doors, I push Annie inside.

'I'll be back in a sec, okay?' I tell her, and she just nods meekly. Nikita catches me arm.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm going to tell _them_,' I nod back towards the journalists. 'that they're wrong.'

'_No_,' She growls. 'you're not. I've planned this out, and you are not going to ruin her chances, because your reputation's on the line!' She shoves me through the glass doors before I even have a chance to argue. What am I supposed to do? Does Nikita even realise that could have ended Annie's life before she's even had a chance to get into the Games? She might just have made her the number one target for the Gamemakers.

I keep the sour look on my face that I know I'm wearing. Annie turns around, like she wants to ask me something as we get into the elevator, but she quickly changes her mind. I'm not in the mood to talk – even to her. Not right now, anyway. If we were alone, then maybe. But not now.

We drop Annie and Nick off on the stylists floor, and Mags, myself and Nikita head up to our floor. We have the fourth floor, appropriate, really. They always do that though, give the districts the floor number of their district. Suppose they think it's funny. Or it might just be easier for admin.

I recognise the floor, it's the same as it was last year. Big, spacious living area, with a dining room attached, and bedrooms coming off a small square corridor at the back. I sigh and head straight to the room that's always been mine. It was my room when I was a tribute, and it's always been my room as a mentor, too. It's like a home from home, only more depressing. First things first, I grab the remote for the window and change it from the view of the Capitol sky to the District 4 setting, which shows the marina. It feels different from when I usually set it to that, because this time it reminds me of all those memories with Annie, and then they all come flooding back to me, so vivid and real. I miss her already.

After putting my things out properly, and finally feeling satisfied with the room, I leave in search of an argument. Nikita. I don't bother knocking as I find her door shut, after all, she didn't know when she walked in on me and Annie. She spins around and jumps slightly, as I've managed to creep in without her even noticing. I'm good at that.

'Finnick!' She gasps, then catches her breath. 'You could have knocked.'

I shrug. 'You didn't on the train.'

'Wish I had.' She mutters darkly, returning to unpacking her clothes from her suitcase.

'Why did you tell me to hold her hand?' I get straight to the point, I'm too angry for small talk.

She throws a dress back into her suitcase in a tiny fit of rage, and whirls around to face me again. 'Don't question my methods, Odair.'

'I'm not questioning,' I growl at her. 'I just think if you're going to tell me to do these things, then you ought to tell me why.'

She sighs and shakes her head at me in what looks like disappointment. 'Fine,' she mumbles. 'Annie has the potential to get a whole heap of sponsors, correct?' I nod my head, because it's not that I disagree with. 'So we need to do the best thing we can do to get her those sponsors, because we both know she stands no chance without them. In order to get that, we need interest, and if you and her can develop some sort of interesting relationship, then we're halfway there.'

'Interesting relationship?' I spit back, trying to stop myself flipping out on her. But she's not making it easy. What the hell does she think she's playing at? She can't just pick and choose people's relationships like this!

'Yes,' She answers stiffly. 'everyone knows that although it's not strictly speaking forbidden, mentor tribute relationships are frowned upon. So what better way to get publicity than to instigate one?'

'That's bullshit, Nikita,' I shoot back at her. 'how's her family going to react? And what if Snow doesn't like it? You ever think of that?'

She laughs manically. 'Snow will _love_ it,' She says confidently. 'I already spoke to his PA, and she said he gave it the all clear. He says it's perfect.'

'_What_?' I can't contain my anger, and I only think about it after I've punched the wall. 'But it's not true!'

'Isn't it?' Nikita cocks an eyebrow. 'It sure looked like it was.'

'That was… a misunderstanding,' I say, my voice now considerably quieter as I can feel my confidence seeping away into the atmosphere. 'it wasn't what it looked like.'

'Yes, it was.' Nikita snorts. 'Of course it was. You forget that I know you, Finnick. Every time you look at her, everyone can tell it's true.'

I don't respond. Am I really that easy to read? And if everyone can tell what I feel, can they please let me know what it is! I'm still not sure!

'I don't even know how I feel, Nikita!' I'm shouting now, I just can't help it. I know Mags will be able to hear me, but she won't come in. 'You can't just parade us around like this!'

'You best decide quickly then,' Nikita states. 'because at the moment, it could be a friendly gesture that you held her hand, just a… misunderstanding,' she's choosing her words careful, and it sounds very much like she's threatening me. 'but if you don't decide quickly, then I'm going to have to make your mind up for you.'

'And what about her?' I say quickly, reminding myself who the real victim in this is. 'What if she doesn't feel that way? Is it really fair to send her into that arena when everyone has false views of her?'

Nikita gives me a look. Yes, apparently it is fair to do that.

'She _needs_ sponsors, Finnick,' She replies calmly. 'it doesn't matter what she wants when you compare it to what she needs.'

I've had enough of this. I need to clear my head. I need to make my mind up. I can still stop this. I can still change people's minds… I have to tell her I don't see her that way. It's not fair on Annie. She can't get dragged into whatever evil plan Snow's masterminded.

'I don't like her that way.' I say strongly, after a few moments of pure silence. Nikita stares at me blankly. She doesn't believe me. 'You told me to make up my mind, and I have. I don't see her as anything more than a tribute, and a friend.'

'Sure?' Nikita says patronisingly. 'Don't you want her to get sponsors?'

'Of course I do!'

'Then you know what to do.'

'Nikita-'

'_No_, Finnick,' She stops me. 'talk to Annie later, after the parade. See what she says. Work it out together, okay? But if I see anything but friendship between you, then I'll make your minds up for you.'

So that's the ultimatum? Fine. I'll take it. I'll just talk to Annie, she'll say she doesn't want it, and I'll tell Nikita. Good.

I don't say another word to her as I leave, and I slam the door behind me.


	7. 7 - Annie

I feel deserted when they leave me at the hands of the prep team. Nick is walked off into another room, and I'm alone with them. There's three of them, and I can't help but feel like I've been abducted by aliens.

The first one is running her hands over my hair, evidently trying to decide what to do with it. I don't bother telling her that there's never anything else to do with my hair. She's called Lavinia, and her hair's long and green, and filled with what looks like grapes. I don't question it, I can't bring myself to even speak.

Another member of my team is below me somewhere, applying some kind of sticky stuff to my legs. I don't like it, but again, I can't complain. Her name's Jayanne, her hair's bright orange, and her skin is adorned with aqua coloured tattoos that seem to shimmer in the light. I don't like them, they're frightening.

And finally, the one who appears to be giving the orders, is Ricardo. He's actually the stylist, but he said one of the prep team was off sick, so he stepped in to help. He seems nice. He looks… normal-ish. He's got red hair, like bright red, but that's the only thing that's out of place about him. Besides that he's got slightly tanned, but natural skin, and his eyes are a normal brown colour. I like Ricardo.

I'm pre-occupied for a second, and whatever they're doing to my legs really hurts. Jayanne's put slips of paper stuff over the sticky liquid, and then ripped it off. I bite my lip to stop from shouting out. I hope it's just the once. But it isn't, and I can't stop from screaming this time.

'Okay, only a couple more,' Ricardo tells me softly, aiming a smile at me through the mirror. I nod, still unable to speak, until I shout out again for the last couple of rips off my legs.

The door squeaks open, drawing everyone's eyes to it. Finnick pokes his head around the door, wearing a cheeky smile that alerts me instantly that he's wants something.

'Hey, guys,' He beams at them, and slips around the door.

'Get out.' Everyone says at once, in that bored tone that tells me they expected nothing less from him.

'Aw, come on,' Finnick groans. 'I'm _bored_!' He's showing his childish side to them, and I forget about how much my legs are stinging. He trusts them – so should I.

'Well, go and bother someone else about it,' Ricardo says, but we all know he's joking. 'you're not meant to be in here, you know that.'

'I know,' Finnick pouts at him moodily. 'but you'll let me stay, right? 'Cause you love me?'

Ricardo raises an eyebrow at him and nods finally. 'Yes, I love you dearly, Finnick.' He breaks into a smile and Finnick grins back at him, sitting down on the floor by the door. 'So long as she doesn't mind.' Ricardo adds quickly.

Finnick's eyes hit me, and I know he thinks I'll object. I want to, really. But right now, I could just do with the friendly company.

'No,' I say meekly. 'it's fine.' And he grins at me.

'Got any sugar cubes?' Finnick asks, and he's reminding me more and more of a child. I can't help but smile.

Ricardo slowly turns back to him. 'Be quiet! You're not staying if you're going to be a nuisance.'

'I want some sugar cubes.' Finnick mutters to himself darkly. I laugh, because it's the friendliest thing that's happened since I got to the Training Centre. He looks up at me through the mirror and gives me a more than charming smile. I feel comfortable again.

'Okay,' Ricardo stops the prep-team. 'we're done, you can go now.' And he ushers them outside, then glances at Finnick. 'She's going to change in the bathroom. I don't care what either of you is comfortable with, _I'm_ not comfortable with it any other way.'

Finnick shrugs, but he wiggles his eyebrows at me, and I'm laughing again. I need to stop laughing! I'm meant to be in a mood with him. Hang on, why? Because he was trying to protect me from President Snow? Oh, hang on, no – because he said that's what he was doing, but then went to kiss me. That's why. And I can feel my expression darken as I remember it.

Ricardo hands me a bag on a hanger, and opens the bathroom door for me, then shuts it once I'm inside. I feel isolated again, but I guess that's something I should get used to.

Slowly I take the dress out of the bag, and I can't actually make out what it is. It's white, and it looks like foam, like the spray from the sea. I put it out of my mind and just put it on, after all, there's no use in bothering about it really, because what's it going to matter if I don't like it? It isn't. There's no mirror in the bathroom, which is odd, but it's probably so the first look I get of the dress is when I'm completely finished.

When I walk back into the room I can see confusion, followed by something else on Finnick's face. He's the first person I look at and I can't help myself. I inwardly slap myself for doing so.

'Excellent,' Ricardo smiles, pulling me back into the room and standing me with my back to the mirrors. He gets out his make-up brush and starts to work. I'm not really sure what's he's doing, but Finnick's watching him intently, like I've stopped being human, and I'm just a blank canvas for Ricardo's art work. In a way, I am, I suppose.

He's been painting away at my face and arms, then puts a pair of peachy coloured ballet shoes on the floor. I step into them carefully, and he spins me around to the mirror. I have to catch my breath because it's completely taken it away.

I've got green swirls on the sides of my eyes and along my cheek bones, and the same matching design down my arms and around my wrists. I'm the ocean. That's exactly what he's dressed me as. The dress has something I hadn't noticed before, with a bikini underneath the foam, and it's a blue-green colour… like Finnick's eyes. Just like the ocean at the marina…

'Wow,' Finnick finally breaks the silence. 'you look beautiful.'

I blush and look back at him through the mirror.

'Thanks,' is about all I can manage to say. Ricardo looks made up at the happiness between us.

'It's subtle, isn't it?' He asks, but he knows the answer. I don't, however. What's subtle about it? I give him a quizzical look. 'You know what I mean.' Is all he says. And actually, I do. He means the colours, that they all match Finnick's eyes. He's right. It is subtle.

Finnick starts laughing as he works it out. 'Ah, Ricardo,' He beams at him. 'always full of surprises.'

'And don't you know it.' He grins at him. Finnick nods back, still smiling. I think they know each other fairly well. 'Anyway, go on, kid,' he says to me. 'you best get going.'

I nod again and get up carefully, trying to not leave foam anywhere. But I don't, and I'm still wondering what on earth the dress is made of.

'Thank you, so much.' I turn back to him as I'm about to leave. He shakes his head slowly with a smile.

'No need to thank me,' He says modestly. 'it's what I'm paid to do.'

And Finnick leads me out of the room and down the corridor. I can feel myself getting colder as we keep walking, and I know we must be headed to something nearer the outside.

'You look spectacular,' He tells me again, still eyeing me up. I don't answer. I'm too nervous for this parade. 'I just wonder what they've done to Nick.' Finnick thinks aloud. I have to admit, he has a point. How are they going to make him a costume out of foam?

They have, though. As I see when I get to the garage like structure where we'll all set off from. Nick's stood there shivering, wearing what seems to be a pair of swimming trunks to match my bikini, covered in foam. He's got the same blue pattern across his chest, and when we stand next to each other, we realise that the patterns been designed so that it flows across the both of us… like the ocean.

Finnick disappears part way through mine and Nick's realisation. We don't mention it, and simply start looking around. My eyes are drawn to the District 7 girl, who's been put in a dress made of what looks like bark from a tree. She doesn't look as ridiculous as she should, because it matches her hair, which has been adorned with leaves. District 7 is lumber, and they tend to get forced into some horrific costumes. I guess we're quite lucky with fishing, there's not much about it that's not pretty, and you're allowed a fair bit of artistic license with it.

Nick nudges me, the first friendly notion I've had from him this whole time, and nods towards District 12. I know what's coming, they always have the worst costumes of the lot. And this year's no exception. They're both wearing a sour and sullen expression, as they've been dressed in what seems to be a skimpy coal miner's uniform. It does not work like it's meant to. They look pathetic.

'Sugar cube?' Finnick's back, and addressing me with the most seductive tone I've ever heard. I look back at him, unable to make my mouth work properly. He grins at me. 'They're good.' And I grab the back of the chariot me and Nick will share, it's the best I can do to stop myself falling over.

'Suit yourself,' Finnick shrugs, assuming I don't want one, but he's still smirking at me, as he pops a sugar cube into his mouth.

'I don't get one, then?' Nicks asks him, still in this strange quirky mood he's been in since I met him in costume. Finnick shakes his head with a grin.

'Only the pretty ones, Nick.' He beams at him. Nick shrugs casually, but he knows it's a joke.

'Fair enough.'

'Not changed a bit, have you?' A voice from behind him says coldly. Finnick spins around, but he already knows who it is. So do I, it's Johanna, the District 7 mentor who won last year. I already dislike her. There's something between her and Finnick that I don't like. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. It seems like there's been something more than friendship that happened last year.

'Not a chance.' He tells her, and I hate that his voice is still that same purr that makes my heart stop. It's not just me, is it? He's been playing me along, just like everyone else.

Johanna raises her eyebrows at him. 'Sugar cubes? You'll give yourself a heart attack.' She tells him, taking one from the bowl he's holding, without being asked. He lets her. He thinks she's one of the 'pretty ones'. I exchange a glance with Nick, but I find him staring at the District 1 girl, instead. Typical.

'Not sure that's possible,' Finnick tells her. 'I'd have had one already if it was.' And there's that edge in his voice that makes me shudder. He's referring to her, and I hate him for it. I thought I was special to him…

Johanna smirks at him, and quickly sends a glance flying in my direction, but only for a second.

'She must be special, huh?' She asks him. I only see him nod back, and I don't see his expression because his back's to me. But I see Johanna's, and whatever he's said that was too quiet to hear, has shocked her. She recovers quickly and smiles almost kindly at him. 'You've been broken.' She grins at him. 'Only a matter of time before someone tamed the master of seduction.'

I hear him laugh, and she's right. His laugh rings of truth. 'Tamed? I'll never be tamed.'

'I think you have been,' Johanna insists, then takes a step closer to whisper to him, but it's not quite enough to be a whisper. 'and so does everyone else.' And with that she walks away. Finnick looks a little paler when he turns around again, but he puts on a smile for us.

'Tamed?' I question, and I know my eyes have that sharp tint to them they get when I'm angry. I can tell by his expression that he knows this.

'Apparently,' He answers slowly, his eyes not leaving mine. 'but that's just speculation.'

'Is it?'

'Obviously.'

'I don't think it is.'

And he breaks the tension by grinning at me and lightly pushing me backwards. 'Shut-up, Annie,' He laughs like it's a joke. And I can't help it, again. He just makes me laugh! I wish he didn't. My laugh sounds strange though, it's like this weird girlish giggle. I'm not fond of it, but the expression on his face says that he is.

We get into the chariot, and I notice that Finnick's very eager to help me get up there, and I can't help thinking it's just an excuse to look at my ass. But I don't say anything. I do, however, catch him exchanging a boyish look with Nick, before he disappears with all the other mentors, and we're left alone. The garage doors open and the noise of the Capitol whirls around us. I swallow, and the chariot begins to move towards the shining lights.


	8. 8 - Finnick

From my seat in the crowd, I can see pretty much everything. Johanna's sitting by my side, hanging around making sarcastic comments, but I'm just glad she's making them here, rather than in front of Annie. It was actually embarrassing, especially to know that all the other mentors have been talking about me and Annie, and they all think they know what's going on. It makes me shudder to even think about all the rumours that must be flying around.

The chariots start, and it seems like an eternity before Annie and Nick appear. Nick's loving it, doing exactly what he knows he needs to do, waving and grinning at everyone. He's convincing. Annie's isn't. She's doing the same thing, but she looks nervous as hell. She needs to fix that before the cameras pick her up, because she's meant to be a Career, or at least that's what I want everyone to think. She catches my eye and I smile at her, trying to instil a bit of confidence into her.

'You just can't wait 'til she takes that foam off, can you?' Johanna leans closer to me and comments. I swat her away with my hand, and when I turn back to Annie, the camera's on her. She doesn't look nervous anymore though, she's smiling and it looks real. How on earth did she manage that from one smile from me? Surely she didn't. That's ridiculous. But, at least she's managing it. People like her, and I can hear some of the crowd muttering little comments about her; how good she looks, how strong she must be to smile like that. I'm proud of her, and I sit back in my seat.

Johanna's grinning at me, and I try to ignore her, but it's way too difficult.

'Yes?' I ask her finally.

'You are so in love.' She says simply.

'No, I'm not.'

'Yeah, you are.'

'Let's not be childish about this.' I grin at her, but we know we're going to be. That's why I like Johanna, we're both so young, it's like having a sister around. Especially when she's annoying, like now.

'Come off it, Finnick,' She laughs. 'you look at her like you can't wait to get her back to your room and not let her go 'til morning.'

I slap her lightly on her cheek, she knows I'm kidding. 'I'm not like that.'

She raises her eyebrows. 'You're saying you wouldn't?'

'I never said that-'

'Exactly.' She folds her arms and gives me that look that says she knows she's right. In a way she is, because maybe I wouldn't say no Annie in that way, but I wouldn't actually instigate it. I don't think. No, I wouldn't. She's so innocent… I'd feel guilty taking that away from her.

The chariots have stopped now, around the balcony where President Snow has stood up. Any trace of my smile has surely vanished now, and I can feel my fist clench by my side. Johanna slips her hand over mine, just to make sure I don't do anything stupid. I'm very good at doing stupid things.

'Good evening,' He says, and everyone goes silent. 'welcome, Capitol citizens, mentors, and tributes. And happy Hunger Games.' There's a huge motion of applause, which I don't join. Half of the mentors don't, because they've all had the wrath of President Snow against them, something Johanna has had her fair share of, too. He wanted her to work at the Training Centre originally, but she refused, because she wanted nothing to do with the Games. He made her another offer, after he killed her mother, to do what I do. He wanted her to be one of his little body slaves. She refused that too, and he killed her father. She kept refusing his offers until there was no one left, and now she can refuse all she likes, because all that's left for him to kill, is herself. And she'd do that herself before he could ever get to touch her. She's too much of a wildfire for him to ever control her, and he should have seen that coming.

I've missed the entirety of his speech with my loathing for him. The red smoke clears itself from my vision, and I unclench my fist as he says; 'best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour.' And disappears again, back into his lair.

I spend most of the night in my room, just sitting there. I get out the only thing of value I actually have, which is a necklace with a small, golden trident hanging from it. I used to wear it, because my mother made it for me when I was a kid. I don't wear it anymore, I just keep it with me. I don't want to wear it, because it only reminds me of the horrific things I can do with a trident. It hurts me even looking at it, but I force myself to, because I need to remember the harsh reality of these Games. It's nights like these that make it all seem like a bit of fun, and I need that reminder of how it's nothing of the sort.

My thoughts are shattered by a sound. I can't really hear it at first, but I tune my hearing into it so I can find out what it is. It's a whimpering sort of sound, and sharp breaths. Crying. I silently creep off my bed and to the door, which I've deliberately kept open, because Annie's room is opposite mine. If she gets up the night, I can tell if she's okay. As I get closer to the door, I can tell it's her. She's crying. Should I go to her? The last time I did, I told her it was a one off… but I still need to talk to her about what Nikita said. I make the executive decision that I can't just sit here knowing she's upset.

I creep into the small corridor, and check that no one else is up, and they're not. Good. Gently, I push open the door to Annie's room, and see her curled up in her bed, crying her eyes out. I shut the door and she springs up to look at me. She relaxes a little when she knows who it is, but not as much as I'd like. I slowly walk over to her, not wanting to scare her, and kneel on the floor by her bed. I expect her to turn away from me, but she doesn't. She just looks at me, tears still brimming in her emerald eyes.

'What are you doing?' She asks, almost accusingly.

'You're upset…' I start, but I can't think of anything else to say. That's all I have to say, it's the only reason I'm here.

'You said last time was a one off.' She says flatly.

'I lied.' I tell her, because I did. When I see her like this, I know I can't leave her. I can't just let her cry! She stays still for a moment, still studying me, wearing a stony expression. Quickly, she breaks her expression and flings her arms around me, letting herself cry into my shoulder. I softly stroke her hair and it seems to ease her a little.

'I don't want to turn into a monster.' She says quietly, her breath hot on my neck. I keep my composure.

'You won't,' I re-assure her.

'I will if I win.'

'No,' I tell her softly. 'you won't. If you win, you'll be a survivor.'

'Sure?'

'I'm sure.' I say strongly.

She pulls away from me slowly, and pulls her knees up to her chest, still looking at me.

'Is it bad if I ask if you'll stay?' She asks weakly, tears still teasing her eyes.

'Probably,' I say honestly. 'but I don't really care about the rules, anyway.' She manages a small smile, and offers me the other half of her blanket. I give her a smile that I hope tells her how wrong this is, before I slip into the other side of her bed. She turns over to face me, but we're still not even anywhere near each other. It's a bit awkward, if I'm honest.

'What now?' I ask her, not something I usually have to say in the bedroom. But then again, this is a very odd bedroom situation.

'Sing.' She tells me.

'No,' I grin at her. 'I was embarrassed last time.'

'You shouldn't have been. It was nice.' She tells me softly, reaching her hand out to hold my own. It's a bit less awkward now, thankfully.

'I'm still not doing it again.' I stand my ground, but still have a smile on my face. She smiles back and stops asking.

'Can I…' She breaks off and it looks like she's trying to phrase this properly. 'Can I come a bit closer?'

I give her a slightly shocked look. 'You don't need to ask.'

'I just thought-'

I don't let her say the rest of her sentence, and I gently pull her closer to me, so there's barely even a gap between us at all. Her cheeks flush a little.

'Didn't mean that close.' She says in a whisper.

'Why?' I ask her at the same volume, but I know that cheeky smile I seem to be able to pull off so well, has reappeared on my face. She's blushes even more at that.

'Thought you wouldn't like it.'

'You thought wrong.' I whisper softly. I want to kiss her so, _so_ badly. But I know I can't. We have to talk about what Nikita said to me… I don't want to, though. I just want this to last forever. She shouldn't go into the Games, or to training, we should just lie like this until time ends.

She sneaks up on me and kisses me on the cheek. 'How about that?' She asks cheekily. I like this side of her, I haven't seen it before.

'Don't tempt me.' I know my voice has gone all seductive and flirty, and I can't control when it does that. Guess some things are just out of our control. She smiles back and I can tell this is as far as she wants this to go. I'm not a good judge of that, if I'm honest. I'm not used to there being a barrier to how far to go, it's usually all or nothing. But that's business. Pleasure's a whole other thing to master, and I'm not sure I'm very good at it.

She gently places her head on my chest as I lie on my back, staring at the darkened ceiling. I feel like this is the only place I'm supposed to be right now.

'I meant to talk to you about something, actually, Annie,' I start, ready to tell her about Nikita's little idea.

'Oh?' She answers quietly, and I look down at her, just lying there so innocently. She's so… small.

'Yeah,' and now it's me who's blushing. I don't like all this, I'm not supposed to get embarrassed! 'erm, Nikita told me something today. She said that she wants to, um, present us as a couple. But she told me to talk to you about it, and see what you said.'

She thinks about this for a moment, and seems to be studying me to make her decision. 'What did you say to her?'

'I told her… I said it was a bad idea.' I feel guilty. I can feel that horrible gut feeling that I've done something terribly wrong…

She looks a little hurt, but then agrees. 'You're probably right.'

'She says it would win you loads of sponsors,' I continue. 'I just wanted to give you all the facts, so you can decide.'

'Thanks,' She sighs. 'I don't know, Finn.' I'm back to being Finn. I like that and I can't help smiling at her. She grins at me, knowing why I'm smiling. It means we're okay now.

'It's up to you.' I remind her.

'Yeah,' But she doesn't sound sure. 'I don't think I'd _mind_ if that was what people thought… but I don't want Nikita telling me what to do. I don't want to go outside and have her see cameras and say 'kiss him', I just don't think I could do that.' She says honestly. She's right I suppose, most people aren't used to displaying affection at the flick of a switch. Guess that's a skill only I've got. Wish I hadn't.

'You're right.' I agree with her. 'Absolutely. I'll tell her in the morning.'

She gives me a sarcastic look with her eyes. 'When you've just left my bedroom? Yeah, she'll really believe there's nothing going on.'

'I can leave now, if you want…' I tease her a bit, and push the covers back like I'm going to leave. She grabs my arm and stops me, replacing the covers back to their previous position.

'Don't leave.'

I smile back at her and lie back again. 'Nah, I'm joking.'

'Good.' She says thankfully, snuggling back onto my chest, with my arm around her. She feels right there, like we've been made as puzzle pieces, and we're finally worked out how to fit together. I'm just not sure what picture we make.

'You did really well in the parade today, by the way,' I tell her, realising I haven't had the chance to say it.

'Thank you.' She answers sweetly. 'I was nervous at the start.'

'I could tell,' I laugh softly. 'you picked it up though, you'd got a really natural-looking smile on.'

'It was natural.' She says quietly.

'Really?' I ask, a little surprised to hear this. 'What changed while you were out there?'

She giggles quietly to herself for a moment, like she's embarrassed of what she's about to say. 'I saw you swat Johanna away.'

I grin at her. As if that's what did it! 'You're kidding, right?'

'Nope.' She smiles up at me.

'Aw, shit, Annie,' I laugh, and she gives me a light punch for laughing at her. 'get jealous, did you?' I tease.

'No!' She protests, but she's laughing. 'Okay, maybe a little.'

I kiss the top of her head, and she stops making any noise at all. I silently wonder if she's fainted, but she hasn't. She moves herself off me, and places her head on the pillow so she can see my face properly, but there's still no gap between our bodies. It's almost like we're not willing to separate ourselves now.

'I think…' she starts to say, but she shakes her head a little after. She won't say it.

'Go on,' I coax her. 'you think what?'

'It doesn't matter.' She whispers, her cheeks flushing red.

'Sure?' I ask, and she just looks at me. 'I think something, too, you know.'

'What is it?'

'Not telling,' I grin at her and she gives me a fake glare. 'two can play at that game, Annie.'

'I'll tell you, if you tell me.' She says eventually, after weighing up the outcomes, probably.

'Okay,' I agree. 'on three?' She nods.

'One, two… three.'

'I think I'm falling for you.' And we've both said it.


	9. 9 - Annie

I wake up in the morning, almost having forgotten what happened last night. It shocks me a little when I notice Finnick lying next to me, still fast asleep. I watch him for a moment. He just looks so peaceful, he reminds me of the ocean when he sleeps. I can't really place why, but it's just that I can see his chest rise and fall really easily, even through his grey t-shirt.

'Stop watching me,' He smiles, though his eyes are still shut.

'Sorry,' I say, surprised at how small my voice sounds.

'Don't apologise.' He answers, remaining completely motionless.

'Sorry.'

And he starts laughing, and he has to open his eyes. I grin at him, and he glances past me at the clock. His smile drops and he throws the covers back. I hadn't actually realised what he was wearing when he came by last night, but he's actually got on a t-shirt and pretty tight boxers. I swallow and avert my gaze as he gets out of bed.

'Get up, Annie,' He tells me, making his way to the door. 'I've got a couple of things I want to do before you go to training at ten.' He winks at me before slipping out of the door. I flop back onto my bed, completely unable to believe what happened last night. There was something odd in his eyes, that I didn't recognise, but I liked it. And then when we both said we thought we were falling for each other… What happens now?

I get dressed quickly, into the hideous jumpsuit that's required for training. I just hope Finnick doesn't think I'm any less attractive in it, after all, Johanna won't be wearing a jumpsuit, unless she's completely crazy.

Before I can leave, I hear raised voices outside my door, and it doesn't take me long to recognise them as Finnick and Nikita.

'Don't patronise me, Nikita!' He says angrily, and I can hear her sigh as she's getting fed up of his attitude.

'I'm _not_!' She insists. 'But you can hardly tell me there's nothing going on when that's the second time I've seen you in her bedroom!'

'Last time it was my bedroom.' Finnick retorts childishly.

'And that makes it different?' Nikita replies heatedly. 'Well, if she said she doesn't want anyone to think there's anything going on, that's fine. But I'm not going to tell anyone it's not true. People can make their own minds up, it's the only way she'll get any sponsors!'

I can almost hear Finnick getting angrier by the second. I hear something smash and I jump back from the door.

'Don't speak to me today, Nikita.' And I hear her high heels stomp off into her bedroom, and the door slam noisily. Finnick groans to himself just as I open the door. He notices pretty quickly and rolls his eyes at me. I see the space where a pretty looking vase used to be, and now all that remains of it is smashed fragments of pottery.

'Guess I lost control for a sec.' Finnick shrugs, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. He's dressed now, and wearing a pretty nice suit. He has a lot of nice suits. He drags himself up off the floor. 'Come on then, I've got a game to play with you and Nick over breakfast.' He walks into the living space, and it takes me this long to realise his hand's bleeding, from smashing the vase.

'Finnick-' I start to say.

'I know,' He says before I can finish. He grabs a few tissues off the table and just holds them against his knuckles to absorb the blood. I know it's pointless to say he should do anything else, because I know he won't listen to me.

Nick's already sitting in the living room, dressed in his matching red and black jumpsuit, sitting with Mags on the sofa, talking animatedly. I smile at them, and it looks like they've really started getting along, which is cute. Finnick drags a bean bag over from the corner of the room and drops down onto it, facing a currently empty sofa. He gestures that me and Nick should sit there, so we do.

'Okay,' Finnick begins. 'this is a game that Mags played with me before my Games,' He glances behind him at Mags, who returns a pleasant smile. He turns back around to us again, putting his hands together in his lap and leaning forwards, having now abandoned the tissues, evidently they were only to please me. 'I'm going to start talking you through the Games, and you tell me what you do next, okay? Pretty simple. And then when you inevitably make a decision that would result in your imminent death, I'm going to hit you.'

'You're kidding if Mags hit you.' Nick says quickly, cocking one eyebrow.

Finnick grins at him and shrugs. 'Allow me a bit of creativity here. I've livened it up a little.' Nick shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me, and I actually smile at him. Maybe Nick's not so bad…

'Right. You've just been raised up from your tubes and you're at the Cornucopia. You can see all the little backpacks and weapons just lying around, then when the sixty seconds are up and the gong sounds – what do you do?'

'Run in for a pack or something.' Nick says instantly, like it was the only answer. Finnick punches him in the shin, and Nick makes small whimper he can't help.

'Be more vague, why don't you?' Finnick smirks at him. 'A pack _or something_? Which pack, what something?' He turns to me.

'Er,' I swallow and think about it a moment. 'the closest thing to me?' And he punches me in the shin as well, quite hard actually. I glare at him, clutching my leg angrily.

'I'm going to really piss you off in this game, guys,' He warns us, but the smile on his face says he's going to really enjoy doing it. 'so once you've picked the pack that closest to you, you've got nowhere to run, and you'd have to turn back and pick another route – allowing some massive District Two bitch to literally stab you in the back.' A bit graphic, really. More than necessary.

'Try again.' He sighs, opening his arms to more suggestions.

'Find something useful?' Nick asks, now very wary of being punched again. 'Like a weapon you're good with?'

Finnick observes him for a minute, then hits him again, this time in his arm. Nick rubs his arm silently, while our mentor simply grins at him. He's loving this.

'Don't search for things, you're wasting time, and while you're watching the ground, you're not watching everyone else. By now someone else has found any weapon they can get their hands on, or simply hit you in the back of the head. Don't get distracted.'

'I got it,' I say proudly, finally having thought of something where I can't think of a downside. 'you find a path into shelter, like trees if there is any, and pick up the pack that's on the way.'

He looks like he's going to hit me again, but then he simply pats my knee. 'Excellent. So, now you're safely out of the bloodbath and in the trees. What next? Where do you go?'

Nick and I exchange a glance, neither of us wants to speak because we know he'll hit us again, and it actually hurts quite a bit.

Nick inhales quickly, then speaks. 'Find somewhere to hide?'

Finnick gets up, musing over his suggestion, and pacing around the back of the sofa. Then he smacks Nick across the back of the head. He's in his element here, and I can't stop my mind wondering if this is why Capitol women want him. I stop my mind it it's tracks and force myself back into his little game. I hope he hasn't noticed.

'Not yet. What are you going to do when you wake up in the morning and you're thirsty? Just wander around until you pass out from dehydration?'

'Find a water source.' I say casually, because it seems obvious now.

'That's not fair!' Nick protests. 'You're giving her hints!'

Finnick leans over him from the back of the sofa. 'Well, I am a little bit biased.' Nick whips around, thinking Finnick has just confirmed that we're together, and I must admit, he's got me thinking that, too. 'I don't like hitting girls.' And Nick and myself relax again. But Nick's still giving him a quizzical look. He knows there's something going on, even if he's not sure what.

'So,' He changes the subject back to our game. 'how do you look for water?'

We just sit there. We don't usually have to _look_ for water, it's always just there. I live on it! How am I supposed to look for it?

'If you don't answer I'm going to hit the both of you.' Finnick grins at us a little bit menacingly. I just raise my eyebrows at him. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.' And he slaps both me and Nick simultaneously on the back of our necks.

'Ow!' I can't help but moan, and rub my hand over the sore spot he's made on my neck.

'Sorry, sugar.' He smirks at me and I scowl back at him. 'Oh, shit, pushed some buttons?' He's right, he is pissing me off in this game. I don't change my expression, even as he laughs.

'Language, Finnick.' Mags pipes up, whilst we'd all forgotten she was sitting in the room.

He whips around, suddenly playing the schoolboy card. 'Sorry, Mags.' She nods at him in acceptance, and he slowly turns back to us, sitting back down on his bean bag. I hope he's realised he's taking this too far.

'So, to look for water,' He starts. 'there'll be animals near water, lots of them, because they'll always stay close to the source. Secondly, mud occurs only near water, so if you see mud, you're on the right tracks. And thirdly, if you're good at staying silent,' He gently tugs the lapels of his jacket to indicate that he thinks he's particularly skilled at this. 'then you could always follow someone else, because those Careers will head straight for the biggest water source, and there's bound to be streams and rivers coming off it.'

He pauses for a moment to make sure we've understood this, before he continues. 'Okay, so you've managed to find water. You've found a little stream that's far enough away from the Careers not to get caught – assuming you haven't allied with them of course, that would be a sure fire way to find the water, and an endless food supply. So what do you do next?'

'Set up camp.' Nick tries this again, hoping that maybe one time he says it, he'll be right. He's not, and Finnick kicks him hard in the leg. He's getting steadily more violent.

'Then you wake up the next morning and you're too hungry to hunt.'

'So, you hunt before you set up camp.' I finish off.

'Good,'

'You handed her that on a plate!' Nick protests again. Finnick gives him a fake sorry look.

'Then stop suggesting stupid things.' He tells him quietly. 'Then she'll take the hit and you can pick up the pieces.' I can't help but grin at Nick as he says this.

'Okay, so say you didn't manage to get any weapons at the Cornucopia, but you have got your pack – how do you hunt?' He questions, leaning forwards again.

'Check if there's any snares or rope in your pack.' I speak first this time, and Nick sits back, hoping he'll be able to do what Finnick just said he could.

'Precisely,' Finnick nods, and Nick scowls at him. 'and there probably will be. There usually is. I mean, if there isn't you're going to have to rely on edible plants – so I'd recommend visiting that station today at training, just so you're covered in every event.'

'So,' He continues. 'you've set some traps and you've managed to catch rabbit. Great, so you skin it. But how are you going to cook it?'

Neither Nick or I knows how to answer this. We're used to cooking fish, we've barely eaten rabbit before, in fact, I'm pretty sure I never have. He hits us both in the shin again, over the same place he hit us in the first place, making it hurt doubly as much.

'You light a fire?' Nick says, trying to contain his whimpers of pain. Finnick gives him a mock sorry glance, and Nick moans to himself, as Finnick kicks him.

'You light a fire and you've just alerted everyone to your whereabouts. It's only the Careers who can afford to just light fires, because no one's going to come looking for them unless they've got a death wish. What you _should_ do, is to make a very small fire, but delicately put small rocks over the flames, so the smoke disperses in various directions, so it won't attract any attention. Secondly, once the rocks are hot, and they will get _very_ hot, you can cook meat on the top of them.' He explains carefully, using his hands to demonstrate it, though it doesn't really help.

'Now, you've got to set up somewhere to sleep. What do you do?' Now _that_ is a good question. I have genuinely no idea.

I look to Nick for inspiration, but he just shakes his head at me. Either way I'll get hit, or slapped, or kicked, so I just take a guess.

'Sleep in some bushes?' Seems like the only thing I can think of. Finnick knows I'm clueless and just laughs at me – then punches me in the arm.

'Right!' That's it now, he's hit me one too many times. I spring forwards at him and pound him right in the chest. I think I knocked the wind out of him, because he takes a quick gasp for breath, even though he's trying to hide it. He gently pushes me off him and back onto the sofa, and I have to say, I must be looking pretty smug right now.

'Thanks for that, Annie,' He mutters, but then gives me a quick flirty smile, and I know there's something else in his head. I blush and turn away, hoping Nick, or Mags, hasn't seen it. '_Anyway_,' He says forcefully. 'as I was about to say – you do not just sleep in the bushes. There's a number of ways you can sleep safely, but if I'm honest, the best way is if you've got someone else with you, because then you can you can takes turns keeping watch while the other sleeps. However, if you happen to be alone, you have to use your skills to your advantage. For example, Annie, you're small and nimble, so you could quite easily scale a tree and sleep in the branches, safely out of sight from most people during the night. You'd just have to watch out for birds and insects.'

'And you,' He turns to Nick. 'you're probably not going to be alone, are you?' Nick shakes his head. 'Didn't think so. But, _if_ you are, then you could always make some kind of a burrow in the base of a particularly big tree, because that can hide you nicely – but I'd recommend take a bit of a look at camouflage today.' We're both still sitting there, expecting more punches. Finnick smiles at us and sits back. 'Alright, game's over. You've both survived day one. That's enough for today.'

Nick and I both sigh thankfully. I glance at the clock and see that it's ten to ten.

'Okay, a couple of minutes then you best get to training. Don't want to be late.' Finnick declares, getting up from his bean bag and wandering into the kitchen. I flash a quick smile at Nick, then follow him, as Nick scoots back over to resume his chat with Mags.

'Nice punch there,' Finnick grins at me, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. 'makes me wonder what else you're hiding.' And he looks me over then cocks one eyebrow. I can feel my cheeks going red and try to hide my face. Finnick glances quickly over at the others, who are safely engaged in a conversation, and he gently puts his hands on my shoulders, lowering his head to look my in the eyes.

'Make friends today, okay?' He's back to being serious again. 'You'll need allies, I promise you. Choose wisely.'

'Any suggestions?' I ask him, feeling suddenly very nervous about the whole thing.

He pauses in thought for a moment. 'District Seven, most definitely. It'll be easier to have her as an ally than an enemy.' I couldn't agree more, especially with what Finnick's said about her mentor, Johanna, and he does seem to know her quite well. I can feel my jaw clenching, but then he brushes a strand of hair off my face and brings me back to reality.

'Anyone else?' I inquire, needing all the advice he can give me.

'The Careers. If you can get in with them, then you'll be set for the pretty much most of the Games. But District Seven and the Careers may not come hand in hand, so you might have to choose.'

'Okay,' I sigh, I should have known it wouldn't be so easy as just 'make friends'.

'One more thing,' He continues, and I meet his green eyes before he continues, locking me into his gaze. 'go to the survival stations, rather than weapons. I know Nick will just head straight to the biggest weapons he can see, no matter what I tell him. Whereas, if you go to survival in the training lessons, I can teach you weaponry myself.' One on one lessons? Oh, God, this can only end badly.

'Right,' I agree again. 'so… edible plants, snares, knots, camouflage?'

'Yeah,' He nods. 'I mean, maybe do knots last, because let's face it, we're District Four, if there's one thing we can all do, it's tie knots.'

I grin at him, because he's right. He's such a good mentor, actually, and he's given me literally priceless advice. I'd be an idiot not to take it.


	10. 10 - Annie

I get the elevator to training alone with Nick. Finnick said it would be better if we arrived on our own, it would make us appear stronger, because most of the other mentors would insist on dropping off their tributes. Apparently he's right, as when we get there everyone turns to look at us and their eyes show something caught between awe and fear. I want to smile, but I don't. It would ruin the effect.

We're one of the last pairs to get there, and we join everyone else on the mat until District 7 arrive, the very last pair. I notice that the girl looks pale today, and she's got dark circles around her eyes. I avert my gaze as I see her watching me. The head instructor starts explaining all the stations to us, telling us what we can do today, and that the Gamemakers will be observing at all times. I glance up at the Gamemakers on their little balcony. Observing at all times? Yeah, okay. Right now, they've all got their backs to us and are drinking already. Glad to see they take such an interest in their job.

Once we're finally released, Nick stops next to me, evidently waiting to follow me to a station.

'Finnick said to make friends,' I tell Nick. 'so… I guess you can go find whoever you want.'

'And where are you going to go?' He asks, his voice laced with concern. I don't like his tone, I don't want another person trying to look out for me.

I shrug, like I don't know. 'Well, I might head over to edible plants, he said to go there, right?' But really, it's because I've just noticed District 7 head over there, and take a seat on the mats on the floor.

'Oh,' Nick nods slowly. 'okay. I think I'll go to…' He glances around for a moment, then notices District 1 at the knife station. 'Knives.' I knew he'd pick something like that, and I don't stop him. Finnick was right about him. But, if that's the way he wants to go, then what's it to me?

I sit down at edible plants, and it appears that the boy from 7 was only seeing his female counterpart off, because he's moved on to the climbing wall now. The girl looks up at me, nibbling on a leaf.

'Alright?' She asks casually, partway through mouthfuls of plant.

'Sure.' I nod. The instructor seems pleased that he's got two people at his station, evidently he wasn't expecting many. He shows us a few plants that are common, that we can eat as much of as we like, and don't require any sort of treatment. After that, he shows us the difference between berries, one's that will surely kill us in minutes, and one's that make quite a tasty snack. They do look _very_ similar.

'Those are the most likely one's you'll get in the arena,' he says, after he's told us pretty much everything. 'but… if you stop by tomorrow, I'll have more of an idea what's going to be in the arena.' He says, quieter this time, like the Gamemakers would be listening. They were still engrossed in their own conversation, so I don't think they're that bothered.

'Thanks,' I smile back at him. He nods and sits back, like we ought to move on.

'I'm just gonna chill here, if that's alright.' District 7 says calmly, still nibbling on her leaves.

'You're meant to leave some for the others, you know.' The instructor tells her with a smirk. She gives him a look. 'You're right, who am I kidding? You'll be the only ones who come here.' He pushes a bowl of strawberries towards me. 'Might as well have these. I'm going to go and get a cup of coffee.' He gets up and walks over to the other side of the room. I notice that District 7's eyes have lit up somewhat on hearing the word 'coffee'.

'Coffee,' She mutters, her hands mindlessly running over her leaves. She shakes her head and snaps herself back into reality. 'I'm Anika.' She says to me quickly.

'Oh, I'm Annie,' I reply, a little taken aback by her quick change of pace.

'I know who you are,' She gives me a smile I can't read. 'how's your mentor?'

'Erm… fine?' I don't really know how to answer that, because it doesn't really seem like a question that requires one.

She surveys me for a moment, before her eyes widen slightly. 'You don't know, do you?'

'Know what?' I ask quickly, putting the half a strawberry back into the bowl, suddenly feeling like there's something I don't want to hear about to materialize.

Anika laughs quietly before speaking. 'All the other mentors have been talking about it… Saying how it was only a matter of time before Finnick got bored of chasing women and got with one of his tributes.'

'What?' I spit back, glad I'd decided not to eat the other half of that strawberry, because it would be all over the floor by now.

'I thought you knew…' Anika mutters, scrambling across the plants for a moment, before finding a bowl of blueberries and starting to eat them now she's run out of leaves. 'It was those pictures when you arrived. He was holding your hand, and people just started talking. And then Johanna told me that some of the mentors that have known him a while, expected nothing less from him.'

I'm speechless. _I_ don't even know if there's anything going on! How on earth can everyone be talking about this like it's set in stone?

'I don't… it's just…' I bury my face in hands, trying to find some words. 'I don't even know what's going on myself!' I say finally.

Anika studies me for a moment, then places a friendly hand on my shoulder. 'Don't worry about it. From what Johanna's said, it's got everyone talking in the Capitol, they love it.'

'Really?' I say quietly, lifting my head to meet her gaze. 'Well, I wish some of those mentors could inform _me_ as to what's going on between me and Finnick, because I don't know.'

Anika nods comfortingly, and retracts her hand. 'Bet he's not sure either. I mean, he can't get too attached, can he? You might be killed in less than a week.' That stings like a tracker-jacker. I look away from her for a moment, urging myself not to cry. I cannot look weak, especially not here. I don't cry, and finally manage to look back at her.

'Yeah,' I agree eventually. 'probably.'

'But, if you had your way,' Anika continues. 'would you want to be with him? Like, say all this wasn't happening, and you could just be with him…'

I stare at her. 'It's irrelevant, isn't it? Because I _am_ here, and I probably can't just be with him.'

She finally drops the topic, realising that I really don't want to talk about it. It's making me feel quite sick, because I don't have answers to the questions she's asking, and yet, I'm in quite the habit of sharing a bed with this guy. It's very dysfunctional.

The instructor returns, a mug of hot coffee in his hand. Anika's head snaps around and she stares at the cup intently. He looks quite startled by this, and glances at me for an explanation. I don't have one.

'Anika?' I say quietly. She shuts her eyes for a second and turns back to me.

'Sorry,' She mumbles. 'sorry. Got a bit… lost…' She twists her neck slightly and averts her attention to the room around her. 'Fancy doing something else now?'

'Sure,' I answer, although she seemed perfectly happy to just sit at the plant station eating until the session finished, a minute ago. 'where next?'

She shrugs, but gets up, and I copy her. 'How about we go and join Oz at the climbing wall?'

'Okay.' I don't really have any objections about that, even though I don't know Oz. He's her district partner, though, so I guess she knows him fairly well. I let my eyes take a quick wander around the room as we walk over to the wall, and I notice that Nick is now at target practice with his knives, and he seems to be enjoying some kind of joke with the District 1 boy. They almost look like friends. It sickens me a tiny bit, that's he's managed to get in with the Careers, and here's me wandering around with District 7, who seems to have a strange aversion to coffee, and her half-monkey counterpart. Ah, well. Finnick said to get District 7, and I have done.

'Alright, Oz?' Anika shouts up to him. He glances down at her with a grin, although he's fairly high above us now.

'Perfect, thanks!' He says in a laugh. Oz is quite tall, and he's well built, doesn't look like the kind who'd be good at climbing, but he is. Evidently. 'Who's your new friend?' He asks, going a few pegs higher before looking back down at us. The height he's at would make me ill if I was looking down.

'Annie Cresta,' Anika informs him, with that same strange look in her eyes, like it's funny but in a secret kind of way.

'Oh, really?' Oz replies quickly, scrambling a couple more pegs above us. 'How's the mentor?' He asks with a grin.

'Already been there.' Anika says in a bored tone.

'Oh, fine,' He laughs, then grabs the rope that's hanging above him, connected to the belt around his waist, and abseils down the wall, before dropping nimbly to the floor beside me.

'Hey,' He smiles at me, extending his hand. 'Oscar, but you can call me Oz.' I shake his hand, he has a firm grasp.

'Annie,' I say similarly. 'and you can call me… Annie.' He beams at me.

'Great.' He answers, unhooking himself from the belt, and stepping out of it. 'You're other half seems to be making some pretty powerful friends,' Oz says quietly, nodding towards where Nick is now being taught to shoot arrows by the girl from District 1. He seems to be enjoying himself a little too much.

'It would appear so,' I reply slowly, still observing Nick.

'Would have thought you'd have been with them… y'know, being a District Four Career, and all.' Oz says casually. My eyes flick back to him, a little shocked to actually hear him refer to me as a Career.

'I'm not a Career.' I say quickly, before I can stop myself. They'd best be my allies now, because I'm done for if they're not. Oz exchanges a confused glance with Anika, before he addresses me again.

'Oh,' He says finally. 'my mistake.'

'Everyone's mistake.' Anika snorts, but she grins back at me. 'Seems like you've fooled everyone.'

'Right…' I say slowly. 'I'd appreciate if you could keep kinda quiet about that, though… please? I probably shouldn't have said that.'

'No problem,' Oz says quickly, and gives Anika a harsh look. 'is it, Anika?'

'Nope.' She answers with a shrug. 'None of my business, is it?'

'It should be,' Oz almost growls back at her, before restoring his friendly tone and returning his focus to me. 'be nice to have you as an ally, Annie, if that's cool with you?'

This is exactly what Finnick told me to do. Brilliant.

'Yeah,' I smile at Oz. 'yeah, that's cool with me.'

We don't have time to discuss anything else, because the head trainer has now commanded everyone's attention.

'Hopefully you've all made use of today's session,' She says loudly, as everyone is still dispersed all over the room. 'and just to let you know, there'll be a swimming pool open tomorrow, if that's something you're interested in. We're not having an instructor though, so you'll have to find someone else to teach you, if you can't swim.' She studies us all for a moment, and I can feel a couple of people's eyes start to find me, and other people start to look for Nick. They know we'll be able to swim.

'See you all tomorrow.' She finishes, and dismisses us all for lunch. I decide I probably ought to wait for Nick, but he's engaged in a more than close conversation with the District 1 girl, and I'd feel bad interrupting him. So, I stick with Anika and Oz as we head towards the elevators.

'Lunch is all together, isn't it?' Oz asks to no one in particular.

'Yeah,' Anika answers him. 'staying with us, District Four?' She asks me, a cheeky grin on her face. I nod, hoping that's okay with them. 'Perfect. You'll help us in the pool, tomorrow, right?' She asks in a hushed tone, as we get into an elevator by ourselves, and the glass doors slide shut.

'Yeah, sure.' I answer with a vague nod. I don't mind teaching them, even though I've never taught anyone to swim before. Anika exchanges a pleased look with Oz before draping her arm over my shoulders.

'We're gonna make a great team.' She beams at me before letting me go again. I smile back, although I do feel like they've got a few more motives for wanting to have me around than just being able to teach them to swim. I'm not sure what they are yet, but I'll find out.

We get to the cafeteria, and queue up to get out trays of food. Anika's eyes seem to be scanning for something else, and finally, they light up when she sees it. At the end of the queue we're offered a drink of our choice, and Anika seems very pleased when she's allowed a cup of coffee. I opt for orange juice, because I've never had coffee, but it doesn't look particularly nice.

Oz walks on ahead of us, to the table right at the back of the room, and Anika and I follow him, then sit down. Nick's still hanging around with the Careers, who've taken the big table in the centre of the room. His eyes find mine and he grins at me, then tilts his head to indicate I should join him. I pretend I haven't seen him.

Anika completely ignores her food, and drains the cup of coffee in what seems to be one swift movement. She sighs happily and leans against the wall behind her.

'Might just sleep tonight, Oz.' She tells him, a satisfied smile on her face.

'Great,' Oz nods back at her, and this seems to relieve him as well. 'so might I then, without you screaming to yourself.'

'I can't help it!' Anika shoots back. 'You have no idea how much my head hurts when I don't get that caffeine!'

'Alright, alright!' Oz puts his hands up in surrender. 'Don't shoot.'

'Caffeine?' I ask curiously, not really sure what that is. Anika gives me the sort of look you give to a small child when they ask an obvious question.

'It keeps you awake, but it's easy to get addicted to,' She explains. 'I've been hooked on it ever since I can remember.' She says sadly. 'My parents used to use it to keep my awake to send me to work double shifts when I was a kid. They used to inject pure caffeine into my system. I've managed to wean myself off the injections, then there was pills, but since I've come here, they're hard to come by. I've got to make full use of coffee and energy drinks.' I can't quite believe what I'm hearing. What kind of parent does that? And now they've put her at such a disadvantage in the arena, when she's got withdrawal from lack of caffeine and can't think straight! Although… what kind of person have I allied with now? She's going to be such a liability if she's sick already when she gets into the arena.

'Yeah, sickening, isn't it?' She continues. 'Hope my folks are happy when they see my guts splashed across the screen because someone's managed to stab me while I'm crying out for caffeine.' She mutters darkly.

'Ignore her,' Oz tells me softly. 'she has bad days.'

'Every day is a bad day, Oz.' She growls at him, her dark eyes narrowing to glare at him across the table.

'You might get sponsors to send you caffeine pills, though,' I suggest, because if she has sponsors, then that'd be the best thing they could send her.

'Sponsors?' Anika asks a little coldly. 'Yeah, right. We don't have a mentor to fuck in our spare time.'

'_Anika_!' Oz hisses at her angrily, and she suddenly jerks backwards, as it becomes apparent he's kicked her under the table. 'Sorry,' He says to me. 'she doesn't mean it.'

I quickly take a glance back at Anika, who seems to have calmed down a little, and she shakes her head slowly.

'I don't mean it,' She sighs. 'I'm sorry. I'm just… on edge, right now.'

'It's okay.' I tell her quietly, not wanting to set her off again.

'And you have to admit,' She continues. 'you will have a ton of sponsors already, won't you? They love your little affair, even if it's not entirely true.'

'It's not true?' Oz can't help himself now, as he leans forwards on the table to hear more. I don't really want to tell him more, but I feel compelled to do so, especially after Anika's story about her addiction.

'I don't know, Oz,' I tell him honestly. 'it's confusing. I don't really understand what's going on between me and Finnick, so I can't really tell you the truth, because I'm not sure what it is.'

Oz nods slowly and leans back again, possibly a little disappointed that their isn't more gossip to hear. 'I see.' He says finally. 'Well, it doesn't matter, does it? If it's getting you sponsors, then you're doing something right, aren't you?'

'Have you slept with him?' Anika asks suddenly, although her tone sounds more like she's asking if I've seen the weather today.

'Anika!' Oz exclaims again, clearly assuming she's stepped out of line again.

'No, it's fine,' I tell him, and he relaxes a little, but he's still glaring at Anika. 'And _no_, I haven't.' I say specifically to Anika.

She shrugs. 'Just wondering. Johanna told me that Finnick said he wouldn't mind, that's all.'

'_What_?' I'm not really sure how loud my voice is, but I've merited myself a warning look from Oz.

'That's just what she said. She said that during the parade he had this look in his eyes that he couldn't wait to get you out of that foam. He said he didn't know what she was talking about, then when she asked if he'd say 'no' to you, he said that's not what he meant.'

This is too much. I can't believe he'd say that! I thought he was nice, I thought he was _genuine_. And that sob story about prostitution, and business and pleasure? He knows I'd want to take it slowly! I feel like crying, and I think they can sense this.

'Shit,' Anika mutters. 'I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Annie…' I shake my head, not allowing myself to speak because I know my voice will falter. She puts her arm around me comfortingly, and I just hope no one else has noticed this. 'Maybe Johanna heard him wrong,' She tries to backtrack her statement, but I know it's only to try and make me feel better, she doesn't actually believe she might be wrong.

'I need some air,' I say quietly.

'Yeah, good idea,' Oz answers gently. 'want some company?'

'No,' I reply quickly. 'thanks.' I add, then get up from the table and leave as quickly as I can. I can feel eyes on me from everyone, because I've left before lunch is even over, but I don't care anymore. I get into the elevator and press the top button, and feel myself travelling upwards at such a speed I have to shut my eyes. I'm heading for the roof, and all I want is to be alone. However, when the doors open, I realise I'm not going to be alone.


	11. 11 - Finnick

I didn't think she'd be back from training so quickly, they usually don't finish lunch for at least another half an hour. But nonetheless, I'm glad to see her. She doesn't look happy though, in fact, she looks like she'd rather I wasn't even there.

'Hey, sugar,' I try and sweeten her up a bit, hoping it'll make her laugh.

'Don't call me sugar.' She says stiffly, glaring at me, her sparkling green eyes gradually getting darker. I don't like this look she's giving me, I genuinely don't feel safe.

'What's wrong?' I ask her, getting up from sitting on the floor and going over to her. I try to pull her into a hug, but she backs away from me.

'Don't touch me.' She hisses, backing herself against the wall by the lift. What's wrong with her? What've I done?

'Annie,' I say softly, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. She just won't meet my gaze. 'Annie, what's wrong?' I repeat. She shakes her head, still looking past me.

'Just get away from me.'

'Annie…' I don't know what to say anymore. 'What did I do?' She just pretends she hasn't heard me, waiting patiently for me to move away from her. I do what she wants, and take a few steps backwards. I feel more like she's threatening me, even though she's not.

She finally tilts her head and looks at me, her eyes now such a dark colour I can't even make it out. I swallow. I've never seen her like this.

'Don't even bother, Odair.' She spits at me. She's using my surname, and now I really don't like this. There's something seriously wrong. It hurts more not knowing what it is, than anything else. I can't think of anything I could have possibly done in the space of time since we woke up this morning, that would provoke such a reaction from her!

'What did I do?!' I'm shouting now, I just can't help it. I don't want to frighten her, but I don't think I have a choice. She doesn't even flinch, though. She's just standing there with that wooden, hard expression. The kind that means I can't tell what she's thinking.

'What did you do?' She repeats calmly. I must look like such a wreck, I'm pacing up and down because I just can't stand still. I'm clenching and unclenching my fists because I need something to occupy my hands. She doesn't even seem to notice.

'How about telling you're good friend Johanna, that you wanted to sleep with me?' She hisses through gritted teeth. Oh shit, no! 'And now all the other mentors are talking about us, it's common knowledge in the Capitol, and all the tributes know!' She screams out, her volume intensifying with every word.

'That's out of context!' I shout back desperately. It's so very out of context! I didn't mean it that way, I only said I wouldn't say no! She's not going to understand the difference, is she?

'Oh? And what context did you say it in, then?' Annie questions quietly, which I actually think is worse than her screaming and shouting. I swallow hard. How do I explain this?

'Johanna said,' I start, taking a few deep breaths to lower my voice. 'that I looked like I couldn't wait for you to get out of that foam, at the parade. Then I said that wasn't true, and she said I was lying,' I explain, still maintaining my composure. 'she then said 'So you wouldn't then?' and I said that wasn't what I meant.' I hope I've explained that well enough… Her expression hasn't changed. She still looks so helplessly angry.

'And that makes it okay?' She says finally. 'I thought you _cared_!'

'I do care!' I shout, every scrap of my composure flying out of me like heat. 'I care _so_ much!'

'Then why start telling people – _Johanna_ – that you want to sleep with me? Which is what you said!' She's losing her temper as well now, and I know that's a bad sign, I've seen what she's done to her brother when she loses her temper. I'm not worried about myself if she does, though, I'm worried about her. If she flies at me with the same rage she does with Regan, then I'm going to go onto auto-pilot, and I have no idea what I'd do to her…

'I didn't!' I yell back, running my hands through my hair if only for something to stop me punching something. 'What I actually meant, was that if that's what you wanted, then obviously I'm not going to tell you 'no', am I?' I try to explain.

'_What_?' She screams back at me. What's the issue with it now? She's giving me such a harsh glare right now… I feel like I might melt under her gaze. 'Is sex all you ever think about?' She shouts, and I can hear her voice faltering. She's going to start crying now…

'Annie, don't-'

'Don't what? Don't bring sex into this? Because you can separate business and pleasure? Because I don't think there's a difference for you!' She yells through her tears. I want to stop her crying, but I know she'll hit out if step closer, let alone touch her… 'And don't even start with the stories, next you'll tell me that if Snow hadn't got you into this little deal, you'd still be a virgin!'

Now _that_ hurts. She doesn't even realise what she's saying! I don't even know if that would be true! I had my virginity taken my some thirty-something year old Capitol woman, and it's just been like that ever since. I've never actually gone as far as sleeping with anyone that wasn't in my 'business'! In my personal life, I've been with girls, but only as far as kissing them!

'You know what, Annie?' I say, my voice now as calm as it's been all afternoon. 'You think whatever you like.' Now it's my turn to do the glaring, and I look in the eyes, forcing her to lock contact with me. 'I said I was falling for you, but that's reversible. I haven't _fallen_ for you, so I don't know about you, but I can just as easily stop myself falling.' Her eyes lighten slightly, like this wasn't the outcome she was looking for. If it wasn't, I have no idea what she was hoping this would lead to.

'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get horrifically drunk.' And I step past her and into the elevator, leaving her alone in the breeze on the roof. I hope that's what she wanted, because the best thing I could have done was get out of her way, before one of us gets hurt. I know who I've got to find now, and I hate the fact that it's come to this. But I know where he'll be.

There's a little bar right next to the Training Centre, and I just know that Haymitch will be there. He always is. He spends all his time in there when he has to come to the Capitol. It's not difficult to find him once I get there, and he grins at me from his usual seat at the bar. He gets a drink in for me before I've even sat down.

'Knew it wouldn't be long, Odair.' He smirks, pushing a glass of whisky across the counter to me. I drink it, even though it's foul stuff. It makes me feel better though, and I know why the phrase 'drink away your sorrows' still lingers around, because it literally does feel like all your troubles have taken the place of the drink in the glass.

'Fallen out with the other half?' Haymitch laughs, suppressing a hiccup.

'I guess you could say that.' I answer, and my voice sounds lower than normal – I sound depressed.

'Had to happen, didn't it?' He tells me, clasping me on the back. It doesn't really make me feel better, but I allow him to think he's helping. 'What happened?'

I moan and make a bit of a strange sound. 'All those rumours – thanks for spreading them, by the way – have gotten back around to her, and she's taken my words completely the wrong way.' I explain to him.

'Oh,' He nods quietly. 'sorry about that. Did I misjudge you?' He asks, a little patronisingly.

'Hideously so.'

He chuckles. 'Ah, sorry. So you haven't been screwing her then?'

'Charming as ever, aren't you, Haymitch?' I mutter, talking more to the glass than him. 'No, I haven't.'

'Right,' He says with a small sigh. 'guess someone better set the records straight then.'

'I'm not some kind of sex fiend, you know,' I growl at him, staring up at him over the glass.

'Could've fooled me.' He says darkly. I glare at him, but he ignores me. 'Giving up on her, then?'

I shrug. 'What choice do I have? She won't listen to me. She probably won't even speak to me before she goes into the arena.'

'Missing out, then,' Haymitch says, finishing his glass and ordering in another one. 'she still talking to Mags?'

I shrug again. 'Don't think she really knows Mags. It's sort of been an understanding that she trains with me and Nick trains with Mags. It just… happened that way.' I tell him, realising now what a bad idea it's all been.

'Unlucky,' He mumbles, taking another swig of his drink. I wince slightly, wondering how long he's been drinking. 'I hear Johanna still holds a bit of a candle for you, if you're looking for a distraction?'

'Johanna's just a friend, she never held a candle for me in the first place.'

'Tell you something she'd like to hold-'

'_Haymitch_.' I stop him before he can embarrass either of us more.

'Just saying,' He shrugs. 'in case you wanted something to take your mind off your girl…'

'I'm okay, thanks.'

'Sure?' Haymitch grins at me, and I'm not sure what to make of it. 'Cause she's here.'

'What?' I exclaim, startled by his statement, and I whip around to see Johanna making her way over. Oh, no…

'Hey!' She grins at me and drapes her arms around be from behind. 'Didn't expect to see you here. _Him_ I expected to see,' She nods at Haymitch, who simply nods back. Of course he'd be here. 'but you? Thought you'd be making use of your time with little, sweet Annie.' She teases, but I only give her a sour look back.

'I would be, if _someone_ hadn't been telling people what I said to them at the parade!' I snap at her. She looks mildly offended, retracts her arms, and sits down on the stool next to me.

'She didn't take it the way you said it, did she?' She asks, her tone drenched in sympathy.

'No.' I reply dryly.

'I'm sorry,' She says quietly, leaning closer to me. 'I didn't mean for this to happen… I only told Anika so she'd have a talking point with Annie…'

I glare at her. She should _never_ have told her tributes. 'And the mentors? Any particular reason you told them?'

'I only told _him_!' She points at Haymitch, who flashes me a guilty grin. 'And he told everyone else!'

'Well, what did you think would happen? He's too drunk most of the time to realise what he's even saying!' I say, trying to keep my voice low. You never know who's listening in the Capitol, especially at this time of year. Their undercover journalists are crawling all over the city, tagging all the mentors looking for a juicy story.

'I don't know him as well as you do, Finn,' She's trying to sweet talk me.

'_Don't_ call me Finn.' Only Annie can call me that. 'It's not my name.'

'Sorry, Finnick,' She corrects herself. 'this is my first year at this mentoring stuff, I don't really know how things go!'

'Clearly!' I glare at her coldly. She stares down at the bar, unable to say anything else.

'I'm sorry, Finnick,' She says quietly. 'shall I talk to her? Tell her it was a misunderstanding?'

I shake my head. 'That'll only make things worse.'

Hours might have passed in that bar, I'm really not sure, all I know is, when I come out of there, it's dark. Like, practically pitch black if not for the street lights. I'm so drunk it's difficult to even walk in a straight line. After Johanna showed up, it only kept reminding me of the bad situation with Annie, and that my actions might just lead to her death if she's unprepared in the arena. I kept drinking in the hope that it would wash away into my glass. It did, for a while, but then it came back, so I'd get another drink, and another, and another…

I stagger into the Training Centre, with Johanna's arm draped over my shoulders, and I've got one arm around her waist, because neither of us can walk straight. Haymitch passed out on the bar counter, but apparently he and the land lord are friends, so he's taking care of him.

'Y'know, Finnick,' Johanna slurs. 'Annie's stupid if she doesn't wanna be with you.' I don't reply, I don't think I can. It's probably just drunk talk… 'I mean, I think I quite like you,' she ruffles my hair with her hand, and she's grinning like an idiot.

'Johanna-' I try and say, but she cuts me off. Not with words. With a kiss. I only let her do it for a moment, while my brain actually registers what's happening, before I do the first thing I can think of to stop her, and slap her across the face. I think I did it harder than I intended, because I've made her cry. I've never seen Johanna cry before.

'I'm sorry,' I try and say. She shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, one of which is now considerably more red than the other.

'Don't say anything. Forget it ever happened.' And she turns around and finds her way to elevator. I don't go after her, I know she doesn't want me to. I take the other elevator and head back up the my floor, slouching against the back of the elevator because I can barely stand up on my own.

The doors _ping_ as I reach our floor and stagger into the living room. I don't think anyone's up still. All the bedroom doors are shut, so I head to the kitchen. I just need some water and I'll be fine… I pour myself some water from the jug that always seems full on the table, and drink the glass empty. I feel a little bit better for that, but now I just want to throw up. I rest my head on the cold, marble table. If Mags could see me now… she'd be so disappointed. I hope she doesn't see me.

'Finnick?' It's not her voice that shatters through my already fragile mind. It's Annie. I slowly raise my head, because if I do it any quicker, I'll pass out. She looks a little frightened to see me in such a state, and I really must look awful. She's in her pyjamas – if you can call it that. She's got her bra on and some shorts. I stare at the table, so I'm not looking at her wrong, and giving her another reason to be upset with me.

'Annie, go back to bed.' I tell her, though my voice has gone distorted now, and I can barely tell what I'm saying, so I don't know how I expect her to.

'Are you okay?' she asks, either completely ignoring my command, or not understanding a word of it.

'No,' I reply slowly. 'I'm very, _very_ drunk.' I keep my voice slow so she might stand a chance of comprehending what I mean. She's coming closer, because I can hear her feet gently padding across the vinyl flooring. 'If you're going to stay up, at least put something else on.' I tell her a little harshly.

'I don't-'

I take off my suit jacket and hand it to her, still not looking at her until I'm certain she's put it on. She's pulled it around her and folded her arms to keep it in place – that's better.

'Where've you been?' Annie asks softly. 'Everyone's been worried about you…'

'Does that include you?' I say a little icily. She seems taken aback, but not entirely shocked by that.

'Yes,' She answers finally. 'no one knew where you were.'

'I was only in the bar next door, if anyone had bothered to look.' I mutter angrily. It scares me how quickly my tone changes in this state. I don't like it. It makes me feel sick. Ugh, that's not a good thought.

'We didn't realise-' She stops talking as I fly out of my chair and reach the sink just in time to wretch and throw up. She stands her ground. I put my head in my hands, but stay hovering over the sink, just in case. What have I done to myself?

'Finnick,' She says softly, gently putting her arm around me. I think I might actually start crying, and I don't even know why. 'I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. I should have let you explain.'

'Yeah,' I reply, more callously than I intended. 'you should have.'

'I'm sorry,' She repeats, refusing to lose her temper with me. In a way, I want her to. I'm just in the mood to have an argument with somebody.

'Don't apologise,' I tell her instinctively. I can practically hear her smile at that. Then I remember something… 'it's me who should apologise.'

'Why?'

I move back from the sink, sure enough now that I'm not going to be sick again, and lean back against the table so I can look at her.

'Johanna kissed me in the hall downstairs.'

She doesn't say anything for a moment, and I can tell she's trying to keep her expression calm because she knows I'll flip out at the tiniest thing right now.

'Oh,' She says quietly. 'so, are you and her…?'

'No,' I shake my head a little too enthusiastically, and it makes the whole room spin. I put my hands to my head to try and stop it, but I forget that I'm using my hands to keep me steady against the table, and I go crashing down onto the floor. 'Ah, shit.' Is about all I can say.

Annie stoops down to me, and wraps her arms around me, and helps me sit up on the floor. My jacket's come apart in the middle around her, now that she's stopped holding it, but I don't think she really cares about that.

'I hit her, Annie,' I tell her, now shocked at the fact that I'm actually crying. 'she kissed me and I hit her.'

Annie pulls me closer to her, and I feel like such an idiot, just crying on her shoulder like some poor little shit. But I guess I am, really.

'Shh,' She whispers to me, gently stroking her hand down my back. It feels comforting. I've decided I like that. 'she'll understand.' I nod, because I can't seem to find the function to make myself speak.

'Do _you_, though?' I cough, moving back a bit so I can look at her. She's so beautiful…

'Yeah,' She says kindly. 'I understand. It's not your fault.' She slips her arm underneath mine and helps me stand up. 'Come on, you need to go to bed.' She says calmly, and starts walking me to my bedroom. And there it is, another strange bedroom situation with Annie, but I don't care. I'm too drunk to care.


	12. 12 - Finnick

She helps me over to my bed and practically drops me down onto it, evidently it tired her out almost dragging me here. She turns back and shuts the door quietly, then takes a decorative bowl off its counter by the window, and hands it to me. I look up at her stupidly.

'In case you're sick again.' She explains. All I can really do is nod. She's right. She kneels down on my bed by my side, and gently takes off my tie. My mind's in such a confused place right now, that I don't even want to think about the kinds of things I'm thinking about… What?

She gets off my bed, placing my tie on my dresser, then kneels down and unties my shoe laces, taking off my shoes and neatly placing them at the foot of my bed. She's so nice…

'Go on,' She says soothingly. 'go to bed,' she helps me crawl under the covers, even though I'm still clothed, but I can't very well ask her to put my pyjamas on for me, can I? … Can I? No. I can't. Besides, I can't really speak.

She places the bowl on my bedside table and sits down on the edge of my bed.

'Annie…' I start to say. She shakes her head with a smile and gently strokes my cheek.

'Don't speak,' She tells me softly. 'go to sleep.'

'No, but, Annie,' I try again and this time she lets me go on. 'I'm really sorry about… everything.' I tell her, although it doesn't really sound clear.

She nods slowly. 'I know.'

'Forgive me?' I plead with her.

'I forgive you, Finn.' She tells me soothingly. I sigh and relax a bit more, glad she's forgiven me, but even more glad I'm back to being Finn. That's good…

'Annie,' I say once more. She looks at me with her kind eyes. 'is it bad if I ask if you'll stay?' I repeat her words from last night. She smiles at me.

'Probably.' She replies quietly. I grin at her and hold my arms out, I just want her near me, closer to me. She shakes her head though. 'I can't be that close to you, Finnick,' She says seriously. I know my expression's hurt, because I know this is my fault. If I hadn't said that stupid comment to Johanna-

'Because you smell like alcohol and vomit.' She continues, bringing a smile back onto her face.

'Oh,' I answer, relieved she can joke about things now. 'right, sorry.'

'Don't apologise.' She beams at me. I hold one hand out to her and she takes it, entwining her fingers through mine. I've missed her so much… She gently kisses my hand and looks back at me softly.

'Go to sleep,' She says again.

'Just don't go anywhere…' I slur desperately.

'I'm not going to.' Annie says quietly, still holding my hand as she curls up at the bottom of my bed. I finally shut my eyes, and I feel so relieved that she's back. We were only mad at each other for about seven hours, or something, and I felt like my whole world was imploding. What's happened to me? I'm not in love. That will not, and cannot, happen to me. I might like her a lot, but I do not love her. I don't _do_ love. I think it's impossible. I'm damaged that way… I just…

Light creeps into my eyes and I feel like the whole sun's infiltrated my head. I groan and cover my eyes, burying my head in my pillow.

'Hey,' I hear a small, calm voice from somewhere close by. Annie… 'you awake?'

'Mm,' I answer as best I can.

'Drink this.' I feel her hand meet mine and wrap my fingers around a cup. I slowly open my eyes, it's the best I can do. Her hand is over the top of mine as she guides the cup to my lips, I drink it involuntarily, because it takes vile. 'Nikita says it's 'the hangover cure from heaven',' she says, mocking Nikita's accent as she does so. I manage a small smile, and I can feel the buzzing in my head subsiding, and I become a little more accustomed to the light.

'Thanks,' I mutter, trying to sit up, but I quickly drop back onto my bed, as my head starts spinning violently – and I don't usually get seasick.

'Give it a while to kick in,' Annie tells me. I nod and curl back up under my covers and look back at her. She's in her jumpsuit again, for training, and I silently wonder what time it is. I can't get my vision to focus enough to see the time on the digital clock. I hear Annie giggle sweetly to herself, then say, 'Aw, you poor thing, all hung-over and ill.' I try to hit her lightly, but I miss and this only makes her laugh more. I groan at how embarrassed I am right now. I shut my eyes tight again, because I don't want to see her laughing at me.

I feel her shift on the bed, then crawl into the space next to me. I open my eyes and she's right in front of me, stroking the side of my face with her hand.

'You look such a pretty mess.' She smirks at me, and I think I smile back. But I'm not certain. 'Probably the worst you've ever looked in your life.' She giggles.

'Is that a compliment?' I ask her quietly.

She muses over it for a second, before deciding. 'Yeah, I reckon it is.' Then she slides her arms around my shoulders, closing the small gap between us, except for the covers of my bed, because I'm under them, and she isn't. It doesn't matter though. It's more like emotional closeness, than physical closeness, anyway.

'You have _got_ to be kidding me.' Nikita's horrible Capitol accent breaks the atmosphere like an arrow through the heart. Annie snaps away from me and is off the bed in seconds, storming over to Nikita.

'Don't you even start!' She yells at her, not holding anything back. That's my girl, don't mince your words…

'Don't start _what_?' Nikita throws back. 'That's the third time! He's not meant to sleep with the tributes, you know! I was being lenient with you before, because I wasn't sure. But three times I've seen you both in the same bed, I can't say it's a coincidence anymore!'

Annie glares at her, and Nikita takes a cursory step backwards, only to find there's nowhere to go. I think she's realised it might have been a bad move…

'Do you really think he looks in any fit state to have done anything last night, but sleep? You _know_ he's hung-over!' Annie says sternly.

'Yes, I do know that, thank you,' Nikita says frostily. 'but I do think you should tell me what's going on between you two!'

'_Nothing_!' Annie shouts at her, finally losing her temper. Nothing? I thought we were back on track…

'Maybe you should explain that to him! He looks like you've just slapped him with a wet fish!' Nikita scolds her harshly. Annie turns to look at me, and I must look pretty sorry for myself, because she gives me a pitiful glance.

'Just get out.' Annie says eventually, giving up with any conversation with her. She stands where she is until Nikita leaves, the door swinging shut behind her. Only then does Annie relax and drop down onto my bed again.

'She's right,' Annie says, turning around and crossing her legs, so she's sat facing me. 'you do look remarkably upset.'

I make a noise, and I'm not really sure what it is. 'I'm hung-over. Of course I look upset. I feel like shit.'

'Fair enough,' Annie sighs, then changes the topic. 'I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday, but they've opened the swimming pool in the training room today.' She tells me. Swimming pool? That's a hint, surely.

'That means there'll be a lot of water in the arena,' I mutter, trying to think it over in my head, but it doesn't want me to think anything right now. 'enough to merit being able to swim anyway.' I look up and meet her gaze. 'Well, that's good news, right?'

'Sure,' She sighs. 'if there can be good news about this.' She adds sadly. I would have put my arm around her, but I really don't feel like moving is the best thing for me to do right now.

'Oh!' She exclaims suddenly. 'I agreed to be allies with District Seven yesterday,' She says brightly, her tone lifting considerable.

'Brilliant!' I beam back at her. 'How are they?'

'Well,' she starts. 'Anika's addicted to caffeine, but Oz seems alright. He doesn't have any strange habits – that I know of.'

'That can only be a good sign.' I tell her with a smile, glad that she's allied with the right people. 'What about the Careers? Anything from then, yet?'

She shakes her head. 'I think you were right when you said the two wouldn't come together. Nick's made friends with them though, he was having a bit of a laugh with the District One boy, and seems more than close with the girl.' She explains carefully, and I sense the tiniest tint of jealousy.

'Well, I think you made the right choice.' I tell her confidently, because I'm sure she has. 'But I also don't think you can say you've got nothing to do with the Careers yet, because if you're swimming today, they're going to want someone on their side who can swim like a shark… ergo – you.'

'Nick can swim, too…' She says quietly, doubting herself like always.

I raise an eyebrow at her. 'Not very well. He can stay afloat in water, that's about it. Whereas you-' I ruffle her hair a bit, and I'm starting to feel better. 'can swim better than I can.'

She blushes a deep red sort of colour, and I grin at her as she tries to hide her face. She's so sweet.

'Besides,' I continue. 'Nick's going to need someone to look after him, make sure that District One girl isn't just trying to lull him into a false sense of security.' I tell her seriously. She meets my gaze and nods. She's already thought of this.

'I know,' She sighs. 'but still, I have to trust his judgement, don't I?'

I nod slightly gravely.

'Look, Finnick,' She starts, and I know the conversation's just taken a sharp turn into uncharted territory. 'I need to ask, because people are asking me, and I don't know. What exactly _is_ going on between us?'

I take a deep breath. How am I supposed to answer that honestly?

'Erm,' I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I'm still recovering from my hangover – how am I meant to think about something like this right now? 'can we talk about this later?'

She gives me what seems to be a disappointed look. 'Not really.'

'Right, of course not.' I groan. I really do not want to get into this. 'Well, I guess it comes down to what we _want_ to be going on.'

'Nice way to turn the question back around.' She mutters sarcastically. I simply smile at her. Neither of us has any idea, really. This is new to both of us.

'I'll go first then?' I offer, and she nods in acceptance. 'Okay,' I start, even though I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. I just decide to sever the chord between my brain and heart, and just speak what I mean. 'I really like you, Annie. And, if this wasn't the situation, and we were just back home, then I think we'd probably start dating, or something. But… seeing as the situation is like this, and we're here… I think it would be inappropriate to be anything more than close friends. Don't you?'

She looks like she's frozen, just sitting there staring at the floor. I wonder whether or not she's heard me, but eventually, she just nods.

'Yeah,' She agrees finally. 'you're right. So, to clarify, there's _nothing_ going on?'

'Nothing going on.' I repeat.

'And yet,' Oh, shit, we're not done. 'that's three nights in a row we've shared a bed.' Nice hit. I don't think Annie needs weapons training, I think words are her weapons.

'Well, I guess when you put it that way,' I say slowly. 'most friends don't generally share a bed, do they?'

'No,' She smiles at me. My heartbeat seems to treble when she does, because it's like proof that something else is there besides our friendship.

'Well, what do you propose we do then? Just go ahead and be a… a couple?' I can barely force myself to choke out the words.

Annie shrugs simply. 'Would it do any good?'

'Probably,' I answer honestly. 'but you'd have to subject yourself to Nikita and her plans.'

'Here's the deal breaker, though,' Annie says quietly, locking my eyes in her magnetic gaze. 'do you love me?'

'Annie, I…' I don't have any words. 'I don't really know what love is to be able to tell…'

Her eyes drift away from mine slowly. 'Then you don't. You'd be able to tell if you did.' And she gets up and leaves without another word. I fall back onto my bed, but it seems to take me a lifetime to get there. What's love to be able to tell? I want her around me all the time, I love how it feels when she's near me, I miss her when she's gone for even a few minutes… Is that love? I don't know.


End file.
